


The Seal and The Owl

by Believer1991



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A Christmas Carol, AU - Mortal, Basketball, Blue Cookies, Business, Christmas, Coffee Shop, College, Computer Science, Cookies, Delphin, Disney, F/M, Family, Fluff, Football, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Jealousy, Love, Love Actually - Freeform, Marine Biology, Mario Kart 8 - Freeform, NYU - Freeform, Nintendo 64, Nintendo Switch, OC characters, One Tree Hill - Freeform, Psychology, Reading, Romance, Secret Seven, Smash World, Summer the Dolphin, Swimming, Teasing, The Grinch - Freeform, Veterinary Medicine, aladdin - Freeform, angry, aquarium, architecture, frazel - Freeform, frozen, icing sugar, inside out - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, lillies, mulan - Freeform, owl - Freeform, percabeth, planes, seal - Freeform, tangled, the legend of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer1991/pseuds/Believer1991
Summary: Annabeth, an architectural design student works at Jackson's. One night after a mishap with stock take, she meets Percy a marine biology student whom, unbeknown to Annabeth, is just helping out his mom. Quickly becoming friends with the hope of more, both have pasts they don't like to share, when one of their pasts comes back to haunt them can their new found friendship survive?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 17





	1. The Icing Sugar Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All this story is also posted on Fanfiction so you can also find it there, I just thought I'd see if it would be enjoyed on here too. Happy reading all :) Please leave a comment.

**Annabeth’s P.O.V**

“Hey Annabeth, what are your plans for the holidays?” My boss asked me, as I finished wiping down the tables after closing. I worked in this little quaint family-owned coffee shop called ‘Jackson’s’, where they decorate the shop for every holiday and the food is all homemade.

My Boss is the nicest lady I have ever met; she’s middle aged, long dark brown hair and blue eyes and she has the biggest heart.

She hired me and my friend Piper in our freshman year of college when we had next to no experience, but she still took a chance on us. Now I’m in my final year of college, and it’s never been more stressful, I find myself coming to work for a break from all the job applications and assignments. So that’s my life college assignments, job applications, work and hanging out with Piper on Friday nights, as she insists, I need to take a break sometime. Don’t tell her, but she is actually right about that.

We were approaching December, which meant two things; one Piper was going to try and convince me to go home to my dad’s for Christmas, which I really didn’t want to do, and she was probably going to enlist my boss’s help, and two Piper was going to want to throw a Christmas party like she does every year.

“I haven’t got any“ I said “What about you?” I asked taking my apron off and hanging it up. “Christmas at home with my husband, and my kids,” she smiled as she said it and I knew those kids were the luckiest kids in the world, from the way she talked about them. I’d worked here for three years and I’d never met either of her kids, but I knew she had a son and a daughter. She asks me the same question every year before we entered December and every year, I could tell she was a little disappointed I wouldn’t be going home for Christmas.

“Sounds lovely Mrs. Blofis, do you need me to do anything else before I go?” I asked. “No, I think I can manage, thank you, have a nice evening Annabeth, say hi to Piper.” She said. “I will, see you on Wednesday” I said waving as I stepped out into the crisp November air in New York.

New York, I’ve been living here for almost four years and I’m still not used to the cold, growing up in California, I guess I’m just too used to the warm weather. I pulled my Jacket tightly around me as I set off in the direction of the apartment that I shared with Piper.

_**Annabeth:**_ _On my way home, do we need anything?_

I sent Piper our standard ‘on our way home’ message, we’d come up with the system when we first started working there to make sure the other got home safely. If we took too long to get home and had no reason for it, we’d call the other and if we got no response after another five minutes, we’d get in touch with the authorities. It might sound extreme but for two freshmen living in New York, walking home at 10 o’clock, alone, at night, was dangerous, and at the time neither of us knew the city very well.

_**Piper:** Not that I can think of! _

I was about to reply when I bumped into someone, quite literally.

“I’m so sorry, I should really look where I am going” a male voice said.

“No, it’s okay- I wasn’t looking either...” I trailed off because I knew this guy.

“Annabeth?”

“Luke?” I couldn’t believe it; I’ve not seen him since high school.

“Wow! How long has it been?” Like he didn’t know.

Luke, Thalia and I, had been really close in high school. They were both a little older than me, but we got on like a house on fire back in the day. I literally followed them everywhere; I was probably really annoying to them, thinking about it. Thalia and I are still good friends, she’s working as a veterinarian in the city, she quite often comes into the coffee shop too. Luke on the other hand, had broken my heart, I’d been looking for a bathroom at a party in my sophomore year of high school and ended up walking in on him and some girl I didn’t know by accident. If it wasn’t bad enough walking in on your crush sleeping with another girl what he did after certainly was. He stopped speaking to me, he completely shut me out and abandoned me, after promising he never would. Thinking back on it something also happened between Thalia and Luke because they stopped talking too and this was the first time that we’d spoken since.

“A while” I replied feeling really uncomfortable, there was something about the way he looked at me that set me on edge.

“I’m running late, but we should catch up soon” He said, as he continued on, not caring how uncomfortable I was, and not waiting for my reply, in almost typical Luke fashion really. And then, as quickly as he’d been in my way, he was gone. I continued home in stunned silence and forgot all about texting Piper back.

* * *

“Where have you been?! I was literally about to call you to make sure you’d not been kidnapped!” Piper yelled at me as I closed the apartment door and hung up my jacket.

“Sorry, you’ll never believe who I just ran into.” I said still in a little bit of a daze as I sat in a chair, in the living area of our apartment.

“No, probably not but you’ll tell me I’m sure” She replied sounding a little impatient, which I guess was fair I hadn’t replied to her texts, I was later home than normal and to top it all off I was in a stunned state of shock.

Clicking fingers finally brought me back to reality. “Annabeth, snap out of it, what happened?” Piper asked concern now evident in her voice.

“I bumped into Luke, like literally” I managed to get out.

“When you say literally...” “I literally walked into him, when I was about to respond to your text message.” I was still trying to sort out how I felt about seeing him, after all this time.

“Oh wow, okay and then what happened?” She asked so I told her, “So how do you feel about it?”

“I don’t know, it wasn’t exactly how I imagined seeing him again, would go, but I’m okay about it, I mean it’s not like anything happened to change anything.”

“Did you want him to?” She asked.

“Did I want him to what?” I asked and she rolled her eyes at me.

“Did you want him to do something that changed things?” She asked, and I thought about it for a while before I responded.

“Honestly? No. Maybe once upon a time, but I’m a different person now to then.” Not to mention I don’t have time for a relationship at this point in my life, but I wasn’t going to tell her that because she’d think I was lying to her.

“Okay, good” She said.

“So how was your day? What did you get up too while I was at work?” I asked.

“Not much, Hazel and I did a little early Christmas shopping,” And by that she always means she’s bought mine already, “and then we ran into that guy she likes, Frank you remember Frank right? Well anyway they started talking and they really hit it off, so I came back here and left them to it, obviously I texted her to let her know what I’d done. I’m yet to get a reply; I think it’s going well.” She smiled mischievously at me, which usually meant she was matchmaking again.

Fortunately for me, it wasn’t my card that was up in the deck for matching. Unfortunately for Frank, and I did know Frank because he also worked at the coffee shop, and she knew this, his card was up.

* * *

**Percy’s P.O.V**

Today sucked. No other way to say it, it sucked. Calculus was ridiculously hard as always and if I didn’t start improving, I was going to flunk, fortunately my friend Frank was particularly good at it, so he was helping me scrape by and by scrape, I mean scrape, I’m currently averaging a 60% passing grade but if we’re being honest, I still didn’t get it. Frank, all credit it to him, tried to help me understand last week’s lesson but my brain was just fried, and I needed to go home and unwind.

So, there I was lying on my bed chucking a basketball, that Jason had giving me one year, up in the air over and over and it was literally having no effect on clearing my mind. I knew what I had to do to clear my head, I had to write.

It started when my little sister was born, I started to make up stories for her and as the years had gone on, I’d started writing them down, well typing them, but still, and thank the gods for spell check because my dyslexia is awful.

No one ever saw the stories, but every now and then I would tell Estelle, my little sister, one of the new stories I’d come up with. She still seemed to love them which just made writing them better, knowing one day I’d tell Estelle and she’d enjoy it.

All my stories revolved around a main character I called The Seal. So far, I had about five stories The Seal makes a friend; that was when Estelle was learning to share with another kid in her play group. The Seal and the Lucky Pearl; Estelle wouldn’t eat her vegetables and I came up with this one and it helped. The Seal who went to dinner; Estelle didn’t want to go to Paul’s family for Easter one year this one helped with that.

I mean you get the idea, the other two related more to my life than Estelle’s because I’d started writing to help clear my head. They were The Seal and the Walrus; I’ll delve into that one another time and The Seal and the Penguin; again, a story for another time. I’d told Estelle many other tales I’d just not written them all down.

Today’s title, The Seal who hated Calculus, I got about halfway through when my mom called.

“Hey mom, how are you?” I said, turning away from my laptop.

“Hey Percy, I’m fine, how are you?”

“I’m fine” I replied. “Just fine?” She always knew when something was up.

“Just struggling with Calculus as always” I confessed, because I knew better than to lie to my mom.

“You’ll get there hunny, keep at it, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?” she asked.

“Of course, mom, what is it?”

“Can you work a shift at the coffee house this Wednesday for me? You won’t even need to do that much both Annabeth and Piper will be in I just need you to take inventory so I can make the orders on Thursday and close up.” I didn’t work Wednesdays at the aquarium so I could do that.

“Sure mom, I can do that no problem, what time do I need to be there?” I asked.

“Is 5pm ok?” mom asked.

“5pm is great” I said, and we chatted a little more about Paul and Estelle and then hung up.

I thought about going back to my story, but I didn’t really know how to finish it yet, so I closed my laptop and decided to call it a day. Besides, I had an early Sea Mammal Anatomy class in the morning and I actually enjoyed that one!

* * *

**Annabeth’s P.O.V**

I was in the library working on my blueprint for my Structural Design 101 class. It was one of my favourite classes, and this assignment was so unrestrictive in terms of the brief as well that I was really enjoying it.

“Annabeth!” Piper whisper shouted as she settled in a chair across from me.

“Piper” I replied normally “this is the study section; you’re allowed to talk quietly how else would group projects get done?” I asked rhetorically.

“Well, I’m sorry, it’s not like I spend all me time in here, oh wait that’s you.” She said, and I put down my pencil, knowing I wasn’t going to get anything done.

“So why have you ventured into the library?” I asked.

“I needed to talk to you” She replied, and she looked like she was going to burst with excitement which meant one of two things, either there was a guy she liked or a guy she thought I would like. Please God let it be the first one!

“Okay, what about?” I asked pretending to have no idea.

“Okay, so I was getting coffee at the end of my shift before class, and this guy came in and ordered, well whatever he ordered I don’t know Leo took his order, but he was so.... I don’t even have the right word to describe how he looked but what I do know is I want to meet him.”

“I’m sorry, The Piper McLean, who has never been afraid to talk to someone in her entire life, did not introduce herself to the guy she clearly has a crush on?” I teased because this never happened.

“Oh, shut up!” she told me, and her cheeks tinged a light pink colour.

“Okay, you’ve piqued my interest, what did he look like?” I asked.

“Short blond hair built like he plays some kind of sport y’know athletic, bright blue eyes that sparkle when he smiles,” she said dreamily, and I laughed.

“Okay, come on, I’m clearly not going to get more work done and I doubt you even brought work to do.” I said packing up my things.

“Annabeth, where are we going?” She laughed as I dragged her out of the library and back to Jacksons.

“To see Leo” I said.

She was resistant at first but eventually I got her to sit at the counter while I asked Leo about the blond guy he served at the start of his shift. Fortunately, he remembered him because he knew him; unfortunately, he thought it was me that was interested, that didn’t last long. We had a name, Jason Grace. Thalia’s last name was Grace, but I didn’t remember her saying anything about a brother I decided to text her and ask as we made our way back to the apartment.

_**Annabeth:** Hey :), Do you have a brother called Jason?_

She responded relatively quickly – she must be on a break at work.

_**Thalia:** Hey Annie, I do why do you ask? _

Ignoring the fact, she called me by a nickname I hated, I answered the question.

_**Annabeth:** Think he might be the guy Piper’s crushing on. _

Back at our apartment, Piper went on a search of the internet for Jason Grace, I knew I wouldn’t see her for a few hours, and I got to work finishing my blueprint for my project.

* * *

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I got to the coffee shop earlier than mom asked me too and I brought my cousin Jason along with me.

“So how are things?” He asked me as we entered the shop.

“And by that you mean my love life huh?” He chuckled and nodded.

“PJ come on it’s been ages since you last went out on a date”.

“So, why does that matter, when was the last time you went on a date?” I countered.

“Okay, so not recently, but more recently than you.” He said.

“I still don’t see why it matters, when I find someone I want to date, I’ll worry about it then.” I answered and he held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave it alone, so what am I helping with?” He asked.

“Inventory” I replied.

“Wow, if I knew this was the plan, I’d...” he trailed off staring behind the counter where a girl with dark brown choppy hair was serving someone, I smirked.

“You’d what Jason?” I asked teasing, I had a feeling my cousin would be going on a date sooner than I would.

“Never mind, inventory you say? Lead the way”

I laughed and led him into the back storeroom and gave him two of the four clipboards we had. Mom had one for dried goods like flour and sugar, one for wet goods like milk and syrups, one for decorative things like flowers or tinsel and the last one was for miscellaneous things like chalk or new patterns for the coco powder stencils things like that. Mom had said she’d told the people she had on shift that we’d just be in the background, so I decided not to try and engage them and just get on with the lists.

I gave Jason the one for dried goods and decorative things because they were shorter, and he was doing me a favour and I took the lists for miscellaneous and wet goods.

I started with wet goods, that’s when I first saw her, she had blonde princess curls and startling grey eyes, and she looked like she worked out or at least kept in shape. She was pouring milk into the jug for the machine to froth, her hair was in a pony tail a few curls escaping each side of her face. She was breath-taking, I had to blink a couple of times to pull my attention back to the fridge I was currently taking stock of.

“Hey PJ, there’s not a box for-“ Jason started to say when he walked straight into the girl from the counter and the industrial bag of icing sugar, he’d been holding exploded over the two of them. I couldn’t help it I started laughing and apparently, I wasn’t the only one to find it funny, because the blonde was laughing too.

“Nice going Jace” I said between laughter. “Here, I’ll clean it up why don’t you and, I’m sorry I don’t know your name?”

“Piper” the brown-haired girl told me, and I nodded.

“Why don’t you and Piper go home and get cleaned up?” I said, giving him an easy way to talk to her or at least apologise to her.

“I can’t, I still have two hours left of my shift” Piper said.

“It’s okay, I’m on good terms with the boss, I’ll cover you and help out around here.”

If we’re being honest, she didn’t look like she needed any encouragement, I got the feeling there was a mutual attraction between the two of them. I took the clipboards from Jason and he and Piper left the store. I could see him starting to apologise to Piper before he’d even opened the door.

“Look at you, a regular Casanova” the blonde girl, wait no mom told me their names and if the one who left with Jason was Piper, she must be Annabeth. I shrugged

“Oh yes that’s me, match maker extraordinaire” I laughed “I’m Percy” I introduced myself.

“Annabeth, I’ll bet you ten bucks, that they have a date by the time I get home.” She said.

“I don’t bet, but if I did, I wouldn’t take that bet, it’s a fools bet” I smiled grabbing the broom and clearing up the icing sugar as the bell chimed signalling a someone had come into the shop.

“Perhaps it is” She said before going to serve the customer.

The rest of the shift passed without any more mishaps with icing sugar or the like. Annabeth and I came up with a fairly quick system, she’d take the orders and get the pastries or cake while I made the drinks and in between we completed the inventory. I actually really enjoyed spending time with her we laughed and joked about what Jason and Piper might have spoken about on the way to get cleaned up. I also learnt she was an architect major at NYU, I wasn’t surprised that we hadn’t bumped into one another on campus her schedule sounded super hectic. Not to mention my own job kept me away from the shop, and when I was in it was usually always Leo or Frank on shift.

“I’ll close up, if you want to get going, it’s the least I can do after I sent your friend home early and not you.” I said.

“It’s okay I don’t mind” She said, and I smiled, and we continued to talk while we cleared tables. 

* * *

“Which way are you heading?” I asked as I locked the door.

“This way” She said pointing towards the rougher part of town and I frowned, I was only five minutes in the other direction, but I didn’t like the thought of her walking home on her own.

“Okay, this will probably sound weird but will you let me walk you home, just so I know you got there safely?” I asked.

“You’re right it sounds weird,” she laughed, but she did let me walk her home. It turns out her apartment building was only ten minutes from the shop, so it wasn’t too far into the rougher part of town, which was good, I guess I worried for nothing, but I was glad she got home safely.

“You’ll have to let me know how the whole Piper; Jason thing ended up.” I said as we stopped in front of her building.

“Why? Won’t Jason tell you?” She asked.

“Oh, hell no! He won’t want me to tease him, so the less I know, the less I can wind him up. It’s a crime really if you think about it.” She laughed; I really liked her laugh.

“Oh, the horror” She laughed again, and I did too. She agreed to update me and put her number in my phone, I sent her a text, so she had mine. And then I said goodnight and made my way back to the apartment that I shared with Frank. The whole way home I had a smile on my face.

* * *


	2. Ask Him, I Dare You

**Annabeth’s P.O.V**

I walked into the apartment a smile on my face. I’d had a surprisingly good time working with Percy this evening, and I had thought that it was going to be a disaster after he sent Piper home. I guess I was wrong, but I wouldn’t admit that, if I were asked.

The thing I found odd was how quiet the apartment was. I’d been expecting Piper to tell me off for not texting her to tell her I was on my way home, but after calling out for her a couple of times and getting no response, I decided to text her to make sure she was okay.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Hey, where are you?_

It took a while, but I finally got a response about ten minutes later.

**_Piper:_ ** _Out with Jason, y’know icing sugar guy?_

I laughed, of course she was.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Enjoy!_

I decided to text Percy to uphold the agreement of letting him know how the whole Piper /Jason thing went.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Piper is still with Jason. I_

_f we’d have made that bet, you’d owe me $10._

**_Percy:_ ** _Told you fools bet :)_

I laughed, put my phone down and got my blueprints out, I had a small portion to finish off, so I set to working on it.

I was still working on it when I heard the front door close, I looked at the clock on my bedside table, it was 1am. I rolled my eyes and smiled; she must have had a good time.

I still hadn’t managed to finish my blueprint, something that I was expecting to take twenty minutes tops; but two and a half hours on there it was, incomplete.

It was my own fault I was letting Percy distract me, as hard as I tried, I couldn’t stop thinking about him, his amazing smile and his gorgeous sea-green eyes, hair that looked just the right amount of messy and the way he made me laugh.

I had never had this much trouble concentrating before. I sighed in frustration and decided to call it a night. Thursday was my only free day, and I was going to spend the morning in bed and then probably the rest of the day hearing about Piper’s evening with Jason. I’d have to make time to finish my work after that.

* * *

I woke up to Piper jumping on my bed like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. Trust me I have two younger brothers, so I would know.

“Piper!” I groaned, rolling over to look at the time. “It’s not even 9am!”

“Sorry! Okay well I’m not but I just couldn’t wait any longer for you to get up!”

I rolled my eyes accepting that I was going to have to get up now.

“Fine, give me ten minutes, we’ll go to the shop and get breakfast and more importantly coffee.” I said getting up and I noticed she was already dressed. “Did you even sleep?” I asked.

“Barely” She said smiling like she was on cloud nine. I got dressed and quickly tidied up my room / workspace, it was fairly basic and clutter free, with the grey walls, a bed, a desk and a dresser but it’s the way I needed it to be to allow me to work productively. Although fat lot of good it did me last night.

It took us all of 15 minutes to get to the coffee shop, order and sit down at a table in the back before Piper caved on her ‘I’ll tell you when we get there’ rule.

* * *

“...and then we just talked for hours about well, nothing, but stuff y’know?” she said.

“Piper you’re making literally no sense right now.” I laughed before taking another sip of my coffee.

“You know what I mean” She persisted.

“What I know, is that you really like him, when are you seeing him again?” I asked.

“Friday” She said sheepishly.

“Oh, I see, already blowing me off to see him” I teased, truthfully, I didn’t mind, I was pleased to see her so happy.

“I’m sorry, I said yes before we worked out the details”.

“Piper, it’s fine, honestly, so where is he taking you?” I asked.

“No idea” she exclaimed.

“No idea? And you’re not freaking out about what you need to wear because you don’t know?” I teased, because although Piper played down her how girly she could be, she always put effort into looking good for a date. Especially when she wanted it to go as well, as she wanted this one too.

“No, I figured if he likes me enough to ask me out when I’m covered in icing sugar, I could turn up in my pyjamas and we’d probably still have fun.” She said but I could see the internal freak out she was having while trying to play it cool.

“Okay, if you say so, either way I know you’ll knock his socks off when he picks you up.”

“Annabeth!” She exclaimed and punched me playfully on the arm.

“I’ll take that as a yes on the freaking out.” I laughed.

“It’s not funny! I want to make a good impression” She whined.

So, I could have had a little more fun and teased her until she couldn’t take it anymore. But I decided to text Percy and ask for help on her behalf and no I didn’t tell her that’s what I was doing, I’d never hear the end of it.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Update! They’re going on a date on Friday!_

_But she doesn’t know where they’re going, so, doesn’t know what to wear._

_Could you find out for me?_

**_Percy:_ ** _He wants it to be a surprise._

_Can you keep a secret Annabeth?_

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Sure can!_

**_Percy:_ ** _Okay I’ll tell you._

* * *

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I could not stop thinking about Annabeth, I was finding everything I did made we wonder if it was something she’d like to do or not. Like this morning, I grabbed breakfast from a store on campus and wondered if she’d do the same when she had an early morning class or would she be organised enough to have breakfast before she left home?

Did she have classes on Thursdays? Could we get lunch together after class if she did? Would she want to get lunch with me at all?

I decided to try and ignore all these questions that floated around in my head and focus on my lecture about coral reef habitats. It wasn’t that it wasn’t an interesting subject because it was, I just could not get myself to focus.

I was even less successful after Annabeth texted me about Jason’s date on Friday night. I’ll admit I spent most of my lecture texting Annabeth barely paying attention, I only just noticed the lecture had finished when people started to get up and leave. I quickly copied down the assignment and headed for mom’s coffee shop. I had promised to pick Estelle up this afternoon and look after her while mom and Paul worked, and I needed this week’s password for the school.

Estelle’s school is super security conscious which is great when you think about it because it means she’ll always be safe. But it also meant I couldn’t just go and pick up my little sister on a whim to help my mom out without having a password, a password that changed every week. It was also school policy not to send it out over text or email in case they got hacked, like I said super security conscious.

“Percy!” My mom said as I walked into the shop.

“Hey mom” I smiled and hugged her.

“Leo, I’m just taking ten minutes, if you need me, I’ll be at table four” She called out to Leo, who was an engineering major at NYU and actually a pretty cool guy.

“No problem Mrs. B” he called back.

“Mom, why don’t you get them to call you Sally, you hate formalities.” I asked for the hundredth time as we sat at table four.

“Oh, I don’t know, it doesn’t matter really in the grand scheme of things they’re all great kids.” She told me.

“I’m sure” I said, “I just needed to get the password for Estelle’s school for later.”

“Oh yes, thanks so much for picking her up today Percy, Paul’s meeting got moved at the last minute, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, mom, anything for my little sister,” I smiled, and mom smiled back at me.

“Candy cane” my mom said.

“Are they serious? Advent starts tomorrow and they use a Christmas themed password? Do you know what they should use? Basket, like Easter basket that would be less easy to guess!” I said and my mom laughed at me.

“I’ll be sure to raise it at the next parents meeting” she said, “Now, I really need to get back and help Leo with the lunch rush.”

“Sure mom, I’ll see you soon” I said before she went back to work.

I made my way back to my apartment to pick up my car and set off for Estelle’s school. She didn’t get out until three and it was only half two when I arrived. But the last time I picked her up I had had to do so much paperwork and Estelle had been really mad that we were late home, well y’know as mad as a five-year-old can be. All the same I wanted to avoid that today.

As my luck would have it the paperwork was a onetime only thing, the first time you picked up to make sure you were who you said you were. So, I was half an hour early, I decided to see how Annabeth was doing.

**_Percy:_ ** _Hey how goes the outfit hunt?_

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Success! Only took all morning!_

**_Percy:_ ** _I think the next time I have a date,_

_I need to up my time deciding what, to wear. I_

_don’t take nearly long enough!_

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Perhaps you should!_

Idiot! Why did I say that? Now she probably thinks I have a date lined up and don’t. I wish I had one planned with her. 

**_Percy:_ ** _Does she always take a whole day, to decide what to wear?_

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Nope!_ _First time for everything!_

**_Percy:_ ** _I hope they have fun. What are you up to?_

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Assignment work._

_I’ve got a structural design_

_project due, you?_

**_Percy:_ ** _When’s it due?_

_Picking up my sister from school,_

_I’m babysitting for the afternoon._

As I sent the last message Estelle’s class started to appear at the gate, so I put my phone in my pocket and waited for my sister to appear. It didn’t take too long, she was talking to one of her friends, I should remember her name, but I don’t. She spotted me, smiled and said what I assumed was goodbye to her friend before running over.

“Percy!” she exclaimed.

“Hey Estelle, how was school?” I asked taking her bag and her hand before crossing the road.

The whole drive back to mom and Paul’s she told me about her day and her friends, and it was really nice to see how much she genuinely enjoyed school. I wish I had back then, I was happy she was enjoying.

* * *

“Do you have any reading to do?” I asked as I unlocked the apartment.

“Nope” She said popping the P, just like Thalia did – she’s such a bad influence.

“So, if I open this bag, it’s not going to contain a book and a reading dairy for me to sign?” I said sceptically.

She looked defeated and I knew I’d won.

“Look at it this way,” I said, “If we do the reading now, it’s out the way and then we can do whatever you want to do before dinner.”

“Whatever I want to do?” She asked.

“Yes”

“Promise?” she asked holding out her little finger for me to pinkie swear.

“Promise” I confirmed linking my little finger with hers.

She nodded and took her book bag over to the sofa.

“So, what are we reading?” I asked sitting down next to my sister.

“We’re going on a bear hunt” She said, and I smiled, I loved this book when I was younger, I struggled to read it back then, but I knew it off by heart now, so my dyslexia wouldn’t be a problem. We were only supposed to read a few pages, but Estelle’s reading level had always been more advanced than what she’d been set so we ended up finishing the whole book.

“Nice job Estelle!” I said offering up a high five which totally got ignored. I was left hanging by my little sister, wow – feeling really un-cool right now, but she did save it by giving me a hug. I wrote in her reading diary and signed it, like mom told me I needed to, before putting it and the book back in her bag for school tomorrow.

“So, what did you want to do before dinner?” I asked.

“Princesses!” She declared and only then did I realise what I’d gotten myself into, but a pinkie promise was a pinkie promise.

“Okay” I said, and she ran off to get her fancy-dress box.

I checked my phone and saw I had a message from Annabeth saying her project was due tomorrow.

**_Percy:_ ** _How’s the project going?_

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Done! :)_

_How goes the babysitting?_

**_Percy:_ ** _You wouldn’t believe me if I told you._

* * *

**Annabeth’s P.O.V**

I had finished my project and was watching TV with Piper; well actually I was trying to watch TV, Piper was trying to get me to tell her where she was going tomorrow night.

“Come on Annabeth, please! I’m your best friend doesn’t that count for anything?!” She whined, pouting at me with her arms crossed.

“Of course, it does, but if I ruin the surprise, you’ll never forgive me.” I said, it was only half true, she’d forgive me eventually.

“Fine, wait! How did you even find out?” She asked, ah man! We’d gone all day without her focusing on the fact that I got the information from somewhere that wasn’t her, I could tell her it was Thalia, but I didn’t want to lie to her.

“Percy told me” I said.

“Who’s Percy? And why haven’t I heard anything about him until right this second?” She demanded and just like that, where she was going on her date was completely forgotten about, as she interrogated me for information on Percy.

“Well after you left with Jason the other night, the other guy, his name was Percy by the way, stayed and helped me serve the customers. He told me where you were going.” I said, okay so I missed out some information, but what I told her was true.

“Uh-huh and how did Percy tell you?” She asked raising her eyebrow at me.

“By text message” I answered, as my phone buzzed, I resisted the urge to check it, knowing it would be Percy.

“Okay back up – what happened after I left with Jason? Spill – all details leave nothing out.” I rolled my eyes.

“So _now_ you want to know how the shift went.” I teased trying to prolong the inevitable.

“Okay so I’ve been a little distracted – now spill!” I laughed and held up my hands in surrender when she hit me with a cushion.

“Percy cleaned up the icing sugar, we finished the shifted, locked up and he wanted to make sure I got home okay, so he walked me home. He wanted to know how things went between you and Jason and he didn’t think Jason would tell him, they’re cousins, something about teasing him, so he asked me to update him, and we exchanged numbers.” My phone buzzed again in my pocket. I took it out this time, it was Percy.

**_Percy:_ ** _Playing princesses – I’m rocking the tiara._

I laughed and replied.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Prove it._

“Is that him?” she asked as my phone buzzed and a picture of Percy wearing a tiara came through causing me to laugh again.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Okay, rocking that tiara – which princess are you supposed to be?_

“Yes” I replied, Piper silently judged my reaction.

Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. “What?” I asked.

“You like him” She said finally.

“Piper, don’t be ridiculous I hardly know him!” I said.

“That might be true, but you’ve not stopped smiling since you picked up that phone, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that.”

“Please, I smile all the time” I protested.

“Not like that, you don’t” She insisted.

“This is how I always smile” I said, and she raised her eyebrow at me.

“No Annabeth, I’ve seen you smile, and laugh for years, and even when you’ve liked or even dated other people you have never looked as happy as you look right now talking to him.”

“Okay, so I like talking to him, it doesn’t mean I like him.” I said hoping to all the Gods, if there were any, that wasn’t blushing.

“Okay,” she said, raising her hands in surrender, “if you don’t like him, ask him to hang out tomorrow night.”

“What is that going to prove?” I asked.

“That I’m right and you’re wrong,” she said, “You spend a whole evening with him, get to know him, then tell me you don’t like him.”

“And if I do spend time with him, and I don’t like him, you’ll drop it?” I asked.

“I’ll answer that tomorrow night, so you going to ask him or what?” she challenged me.

“Fine, okay I’ll ask him.” I conceded and I was actually hoping he didn’t already have plans.

**_Percy:_ ** _Ariel – but I’m not putting on the clams!_

I laughed; his sister had him wrapped around her little finger.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Spoil sport! A true mermaid princess would wear them!_

“So, have you asked him?”

“No Piper, I will, but it’s not in the flow of conversation right now.” She snorted and took my phone.

And after scrolling for a little bit she said, “Please you’ve been flirting with him all evening” Piper waved my phone around as if it held all the answers.

“Piper, give me back my phone, and I have not been flirting.”

She gave me back my phone but not before sending a message to Percy.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Do you want to hang out tomorrow night?_

“Piper! You’ve totally made that sound like a date!” I complained.

“If you don’t like him what does that matter?” She asked.

“What if he thinks it’s a date?” I asked.

“Well does he?” she asked as my phone buzzed.

**_Percy:_ ** _Sorry I can’t I’m working at the shop again. But if you don’t mind spending your night off at work?_

“I don’t know” I said confused and showed her the text message.

“Do it” She said, “Spend your night off at work, hanging out with him, I dare you.”

“You dare me?” I challenged, I hadn’t backed down from a dare Piper had given me ever, I wasn’t about to start now.

“Yep” She said smirking at me.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _I’ll see you then._

I would never tell Piper this, but I was actually really looking forward to tomorrow night.

* * *


	3. It's Not A Date

**Percy’s P.O.V**

Annabeth agreed to hang out with me even though I was covering for mom at the shop again.

I hardly ever cover the shop, but it was mom and Paul’s anniversary and I loved decorating for Christmas, so I didn’t see a downside, until Annabeth had asked to hang out. I wasn’t expecting her to agree to hang out at work on her day off, I was pleasantly surprised. I was also really looking forward to it, as I really enjoyed her company.

I didn’t know if she knew I was the boss’s son, I hadn’t mentioned it and she hadn’t asked how I knew my mom, so I assumed she didn’t know.

I think Leo and Frank are the only employees that actually know. I somehow always seem to crossover with their shifts whenever I have to cover for mom. Not that I mind, Frank and I are really good friends and Leo’s pretty cool too, I don’t know him as well as I know Frank, but we get on really well and we have a similar sense of humour.

Annabeth seemed to get my sense of humour too, which was great. Not many people appreciated my sarcastic humour, I was glad she did.

All I had to do now, was make sure not to make a fool of myself by doing something stupid, like falling off the ladder or stapling my hand. Fingers crossed! Though she’d seen a photo of me in a princess tiara yesterday, which in hindsight, I regret sending. But she’d still asked to hang out after seeing it, so it can’t have gone down too badly.

I was early to the coffee shop today. I’ll admit I was a little nervous, I really wanted today to go well, there was just something so captivating about Annabeth. I just wanted to get to know her and spend time with her, and maybe sometime in the not-too-distant future, take her out on a date.

Frank was on shift tonight, and he knew I was hanging out with Annabeth while decorating the shop. He’d said he was happy to just serve the customers and that he’d let me know if he needed any help. Fortunately, Friday nights were normally really quiet in comparison to other nights, as it was the first night of the weekend and usually a date night, because people didn’t have work the following day. If mom hadn’t wanted to decorate the shop for Christmas, I suspect she would have just had me on stand-by as Frank could easily handle a quite Friday night.

“Hey Percy, you ready for your date?” Frank asked as he put on his apron.

“It’s not a date Frank; we’re just hanging out while I decorate the shop for Christmas. If it were a date, I’d have put more effort into it than bringing her to her place of work.” I said rolling my eyes at him exasperatedly.

“But you do want it to be a date” He said to me.

“Well yeah she’s amazing” I said.

“Perce, I think you might be in love” Frank said to me laughing.

“Behave Frank; we only met a few days ago. Besides you’re one to talk, how’s Hazel?” I teased. Frank blushed but smiled, he hadn’t asked Hazel out yet but we both knew he wanted too.

Frank went to the counter to serve a customer and I went into the back storeroom to get the first box of Christmas decorations. I commandeered the table in the back corner of the shop and set to untangling Christmas lights. I was about halfway through untangling two sets of snowflake lights when Annabeth arrived. She spotted me immediately and waved which I returned before she went to order a drink.

“Hey” she said, “Do you want a hand with that?” she asked, and I realised that she hadn’t gone to get herself a drink but to hang up her coat behind the counter.

“Hey, yes please, you can only get so far before you start re-tangling on your own. Could you take the right handset?” I asked handing her what I’d managed to untangle so far.

“Sure, where are you going to put them?” She asked.

“Well, I was thinking about going corner to corner diagonally crossing in the middle, so it looks like the snowflakes are falling from the roof. Or is that a bad idea?” I asked.

“I think it’s a great idea, and definitely different to last year” She smiled, and I tried to remember where mom had put them last year, but I couldn’t recall.

“Where were they last year again?” I asked.

“They were behind the counter hanging as if it was snowing over the counter.” She told me and I nodded I could picture that now she’d said it.

“How are you going to attach them?” She asked.

“Well, I thought about sellotaping over the wire to keep them in place, but I thought that might damage the paint when taking them down, so I’m going to use a staple gun because the holes should be tiny.” She nodded in approval and helped me get the first set up; we were putting the plugs at the counter end because it was out of customer’s reach then.

“So, as we decorate do you want to play 20 questions?” I asked.

“Sounds like a plan” She replied so that’s exactly what we did.

* * *

**Piper’s P.O.V**

Jason had taken me out to dinner and then to ice skate at central park. The whole date felt really rather magical. We ate dinner at a vegetarian restaurant, which wasn’t that far from central park, the food was amazing, but the company was better. I was really impressed that he’d remembered I had said I was a vegetarian the other night.

All through dinner we’d talked about anything and everything, it was really comfortable conversation. I learnt that he had a sister called Thalia and that she was a veterinarian in the city. I learnt that he was majoring in travel and business and that we actually shared a business class on a Tuesdays. I couldn’t believe I’d never noticed him before, he said it was possibly because he always sat in the back, who knows.

I learnt that he was slightly short sighted and needed glasses but preferred contacts. I learnt that he was a stickler for following the rules, he’d never skipped a class, not even in high school. Even I had skipped at least one class in high school. I learnt that he got his figure from playing various sports and was actually on the college basketball team, he also invited me to watch his next home game.

I learnt many other things and I also told him many things. The only thing I didn’t tell him was who my dad was. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my dad to pieces, but there was a certain attention I got when people knew who he was that just took over. And the fact that my dad was a famous actor, wasn’t the most interesting thing about me, so I hardly ever told anyone.

Annabeth had put it together almost straight away and didn’t treat me any differently. I got the impression Jason was going to be the same, but I’d wait to find out.

“Do you fancy getting a coffee or hot chocolate to warm up?” Jason asked once we’d finished skating on the ice. It was almost 9pm and the temperature had really started to plummet, a warm drink sounded perfect.

“That would be great, y’know we’re not far from Jackson’s and Percy and Annabeth are hanging out there tonight.” I replied, thinking I could check in on my friends ‘not a date.’

“Oh, you know Percy?” He asked.

“No, not at all – but I’m like 99% sure Annabeth likes him. They met after the icing sugar thing the other night.” I told him and he nodded thoughtfully like he was putting something together. “What?” I asked.

“I’m just thinking of my interactions with Percy since that day and actually that would make sense.” He said.

“What would make sense?” I asked.

“That Percy met someone” He told me as we turned the corner on to the street of Jackson’s.

“You think he likes her too?” I asked as we came to a stop outside of the shop.

He looked through the window and smiled and responded, “See for yourself.”

I followed his line of site into the store; it was only Percy, Annabeth and Frank, it was nearing closing, so I wasn’t surprised. Frank was cleaning down one of the coffee machines. Percy and Annabeth were talking and laughing and well, flirting, pretty obviously in my opinion. Annabeth looked so happy; it was really great to see.

A voice brought me out of my trance of watching Annabeth and Percy. “Hey little brother” a tall athletic looking girl with spiked black hair said, she looked nothing like Jason bar her bright blue eyes.

“Hey Thals, what brings you here?” He asked hugging Thalia, the vet I remembered from earlier.

“Coffee,” She said like it was obvious and then looked at me, “You must be Piper, Annabeth’s told me a lot about you”.

“Hi” I said, and I started to have memories of seeing Thalia in the coffee shop a lot, I just thought she was a regular, I didn’t realise Annabeth and she were friends. “All good things I hope”.

She nodded and smiled. “Shall we?” she said opening the door and letting us walk through first, if she’d spotted Annabeth before we entered, she hadn’t mentioned it.

“Hey Frank, can I get my usual, Jason, Thalia what do you want?” I asked as Frank set to getting me my usual Americano.

“Just a black coffee” Thalia said distracted, she was watching Annabeth and Percy laugh and decorate the Christmas tree.

“I’ll have a black coffee too” Jason said.

“And two black coffees please Frank” I called over to him and he nodded.

Frank set three coffee cups on the counter and I paid for them and as he gave me my change, he noticed we were all watching Annabeth and Percy who seemed to be totally oblivious to us all.

“They’ve been like that for hours.” Frank said.

“I’ve never seen her like this” Thalia said, “or him for that matter,” she shook her head and thanked me for her coffee before departing.

“I would say I’d wait for her, but we’ve been here for a few minutes and she hasn’t even noticed. I’ll catch up with her when she gets home.” I said and Jason nodded and smiled in agreement.

“I’ll walk you; I’m going to have so much fun teasing PJ about this.” He said.

“Bye Frank!” I said before we left the shop heading to my apartment.

“Jason, you can’t tease him, you might ruin it.” I said.

“What do you mean? He’s my cousin it’s what we do! He teased me about you” He replied.

I could see his point, but I’d never, I repeat, _NEVER!_ Seen Annabeth that happy in all the time I’d known her. Even when she dated Josh back in freshman year, she wasn’t that happy, I didn’t want anything to ruin it.

“I just like seeing her happy, I don’t want anything to ruin it” I told him truthfully, he seemed to consider this before answering me.

“Okay, I’m still going to tease him, but I promise not to take it too far” He said, and I guess it was the best I could hope for I mean boys will be boys, right?

* * *

**Annabeth’s P.O.V**

Hanging out with Percy last night had been so much fun. We managed to decorate the whole shop, it took us until 11pm, long after Frank had finished and closed up the shop, but we’d managed to decorate everything.

Percy had insisted on not leaving anything for Mrs. Blofis to do. He told me, that she’d really appreciate it if she didn’t have to decorate anything in the morning, which I knew to be true. So, decorate we did, we strung up the snowflake lights, so they were hanging over the customer tables, we’d tinselled the back of every chair and booth, and the counter too. He’d put up a garland under the menu board that was above the counter which looked great. It was a classic deep Christmas green with silver and blue baubles, and a set of battery powered fairy lights.

We put up and decorated a tree in the back corner after moving table six; hopefully Mrs. Blofis doesn’t mind the moving of table six. And the last thing we did after hanging the spare baubles from the roof and paper chains behind the counter, was to spray the windows with fake snow.

Percy had cans and cans of the stuff. He put the classic mounds of snow at the bottom of the window and he was going to stay longer to make paper snowflakes to stick to the window, when I suggested making a snowflake stencil instead. So that’s what we did, and we added fake snow, snowflakes to the window too.

* * *

I had actually never really taken to Christmas, because I never really felt included once the twins were born, which wasn’t their fault but as a result I didn’t go home to spend it with my dad, my step-mom, Helen, or the twins. Don’t get me wrong we (my dad, Helen and I) get on better now, but our relationship was still strained and now the twins were older they were starting to notice. So rather than ruin their Christmas, I just stayed in New York on my own, much to Piper’s disappointment, every year.

While Percy and I decorated the shop, we got to know each other more and it was really refreshing to have someone be so open about who they were with me. I didn’t get that very often, the only people who were that open with me were Thalia and Piper.

I learnt that he was a marine biology major, that he hated calculus (I had offered to help him with that), that he worked in the local aquarium, part time, and that he liked to swim. Now that I thought about it, a lot of what he liked to do, and was interested in, related back to some form of water. I hadn’t noticed last night.

I tried to put thoughts of Percy to the back of my mind as I got ready for work. I had volunteered, the first year I started at the coffee shop, to open on a Saturday morning and I’ve been doing it ever since. I didn’t hear Piper get in last night, so I imagine she’d returned pretty late. I decided not to wake her, as she didn’t have a shift today, I left a note by the TV and slipped out the door as quietly as possible and made my way to work.

I guess I must have some define force looking to balance out my good mood because about a block away from the shop I literally bumped into Luke again.

“Sorry” I said, and I heard a laugh.

“We really need to stop meeting like this Annabeth.” Luke said to me smiling.

“Yeah, we do” I smiled a little, it was kind of awkward though, I still felt majorly uncomfortable around him. “I’m Sorry Luke, I really have to get to work” I said not wanting to draw out the awkwardness any longer.

“Oh, right okay, I guess I’ll see you around” he said. I waved and continued on to the shop. I felt his eyes burning a hole into my back as I walked away. I shivered, and for the first time in a long time, it wasn’t because of the cold.

* * *

The Saturday morning rush took me by surprise, apparently a lot of New Yorkers had decided today was the day to get all their Christmas shopping done. Fortunately, Chris was on the shift with me and he was as quick as lightening on his feet. He took care of all the in-store orders, and I did all the ones to go.

Finally, around half past ten we reached a little bit of a lull this was also when Mrs. Blofis turned up.

“I have to hand it to Percy, when he said he wanted to decorate the shop, I hadn’t expected it to look this magical.” I smiled. I was glad she liked it.

“Morning Mrs. Blofis” I said as she passed me to go into the back.

“Morning Annabeth, morning Chris” she smiled as she greeted both of us “I’ve just got to do some paperwork, so I’ll be in the office, if it gets too busy and you need a hand come and grab me.” And with that she was gone.

“She’s a really nice lady” Chris said, he’d only been working here a couple of weeks.

“Yeah, she is, great boss too.” I replied, he nodded and went to take an order out to table nine.

Chris was what I called an all-business kind of guy. He came in, he worked, and he went home. We didn’t talk much, and I suspected that that was the way he liked it. I didn’t mind, I often liked to work in silence, it let me mull over projects for classes.

But today my mind couldn’t stop drifting to my two chance meetings with Luke and how much they unsettled me. I couldn’t place what it was about him that unsettled me, but there was definitely something.

“Excuse me miss?” a customer called out to me interrupting my thoughts.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, what can I get for you today?” I asked.

* * *

**Thalia’s P.O.V**

“Dude, again?” I heard the guy, who was working with Annabeth, hiss at some guy a couple of tables over.

The guy just shrugged and got up to leave, I couldn’t see his face. I decided not to dwell on it, as I stretched my neck out after a long night shift at the clinic last night.

After I’d bumped into Jason and Piper last night, I’d headed off to my shift. I always take the night shifts at this time of year because so many animals get abandoned and brought in, usually at night. I hate it, in terms of that, I hate that the animals get abandoned, it wasn’t fair. It’s not like they understood what they’d done wrong, and it infuriated me beyond belief.

There were also many animals that got hit by cars because people weren’t paying attention when they drove late at night. It made for busy work and I really didn’t mind that.

Last night we had, a few injured dogs, a couple of abandoned dogs, as well and a really interesting one involving a pet tortoise that hadn’t gone into hibernation yet, which was really unusual. I’d spent all night trying to coax the tortoise into what we call our hibernation fridges. Their actually like little incubators really, set at the perfect temperature for tortoises, among many other animals, to go into hibernation. Finally, at 4am, Bernie, that was his name, Bernie the tortoise, decided to give the incubator a go.

“Here’s your tall black coffee, no sugar and cheese toasty” the guy said as he placed my order on the table.

“Thank you,” I said looking at his name tag “Chris” he smiled and nodded before returning behind the counter.

Annabeth noticed I was here a few minutes later and waved; I smiled and returned the gesture. I always came in after my Friday nightshift. But I must confess this morning it wasn’t just the coffee that drew me here. I was really curious to see Annabeth and how she was after her date, (was it a date? I didn’t know), with Percy. I had to confess I was expecting her to look happier this morning, but something was bothering her I could tell. I decided to wait until she took her break to ask her, as I sat and enjoyed my coffee and toasty.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Annabeth sat down across from me and handed me a new coffee.

“Thanks” I said, “How are you?” I asked.

“Good, how are you?” she asked, but the ‘good’ felt a bit half-hearted.

“I’m fine, what did my Kelp Head of a cousin do now?” I asked.

“Kelp Head?” She asked and she looked genuinely confused.

“Percy,” I said “What did he do? And don’t say ‘nothing’, Annie, something’s bothering you and I saw you two together here last night, so what did he do?”

“Firstly, don’t call me Annie, you know I hate it, secondly, when were you here last night and why didn’t you say hello? And lastly, something is bothering me, but it isn’t Percy, he hasn’t done anything.” She replied.

“Firstly,” I said knowing my imitation of her would annoy her and I loved winding her up. “I can’t promise not to call you Annie, it comes naturally, secondly, it was before my shift around 9ish, but you were too caught up in Percy-land to notice, so I decided just to get off to work, and lastly if it isn’t Percy what is it?” I asked, one of the many things you should know about Annabeth, is that she doesn’t like people prying into her life. So why am I doing it? Well, I get a pass as her oldest and best friend, because I genuinely want to try and help, and she knows that.

She flashed me an irritated look before saying, “You sound like Piper, I don’t like him like that, we’re just friends. Am I not allowed a male friend without having to like him?” she vented, and I waited, knowing if I did, she’d answer my question. “Luke” she said after a few moments, “Luke is what’s bothering me.”

I was genuinely confused right now; we hadn’t spoken about or to Luke since high school, since he broke her heart. Luke and I had had our own issues as well, we hadn’t really been the same after the incident, but we were civil for Annabeth.

I have never told anyone the truth about that incident, but I knew Percy suspected.

When Annabeth found me at that party crying because she’d accidently walked in on Luke with someone while in the search for a bathroom, it not only broke my heart because it broke her heart. But because it also broke mine as well, it confirmed everything about the incident, that at the time, I was unsure of. She had adored Luke, right from the off, when we all met all those years ago, we were like the three amigos, but after that night we were never the same.

I guess my confusion must have shown on my face because she elaborated.

“I’ve bumped into him a couple of times in the past week, quite literally. The first time was Monday, the second time was this morning. Things are so awkward and there’s something really unsettling about him, it’s probably nothing.” She said I doubted that it was nothing.

“He’s here? In the city?” I asked, I mean it wasn’t completely implausible, we hadn’t spoken in years, and he was free to go wherever he pleased. I don’t know why it shocked me, but it did.

“Yeah, not sure what for, to be honest we’ve not said much to each other. But seeing him again after all this time, it was uncomfortable and weird.”

“I bet, so let’s forget about Luke, tell me about how you met my Kelp Head of a cousin, Percy.” I said wanting to talk about anything but Luke.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos :)


	4. Dolphins, Apologies & Flowers

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I was working at the aquarium, which was my actual part time job, I was hoping to make it more permanent once I graduated. I loved it here, what I really wanted to do was design the habitats, that all the creatures lived in. There were some serious improvements, that I could see myself making to the tanks here, which I hoped would make the sea life more comfortable and interesting to the visitors.

I’d just finished cleaning the glass on the turtle exhibit when my phone rang, it was my mom.

“hey mom” I answered as I set to work on the glass in front of the sea horses, once a week all the glass needed cleaning, this week it was my turn.

“Hey sweetheart, I know you’re at work, so I won’t keep you long, but I just wanted to say the shop looks amazing, you’ll have to do it every year from now on.” She said and I smiled I was so glad she liked it.

“Well, I had help, it wasn’t all me, but I’m glad you like it mom.”

“Who helped? I’d like to thank them too”.

“Annabeth, you know her, she works at the shop” I replied trying to sound indifferent and not like I was talking about the girl I really liked.

“Percy Jackson!” My mom scolded from the other end of the phone.

“What?” I asked genuinely perplexed.

“Please tell me you didn’t call her in on her night off to help you, she’s on the early shift this morning she must be exhausted.”

“No, mom I didn’t call her in, to work, we were hanging out as friends and she offered to help. I didn’t know she had the early shift today, I’m sorry.” And I really was, I felt bad keeping Annabeth out so late, when she had to be up early for the coffee shop. I vowed to text her on my break to apologise.

“I’ll send her home, but you apologise to her, Percy, you hear me, get her some flowers and say you’re sorry?”

“Yes mom, I promise.”

“Good, right I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Bye mom love you.”

“Love you too Percy, bye.”

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. Looks like I was going to do more than just send an apology, I’d promised my mom I’d buy flowers, my problem now was I didn’t know what flowers she liked. I guess I was going to the florists this afternoon when I was done.

* * *

I went from exhibit to exhibit cleaning the glass, when I got to the dolphin exhibit and noticed that Summer was behaving very out of character. I put away the cleaning supplies and went to put on a wetsuit and snorkel. Even when I was in the tank with her, Summer didn’t respond in her normal cheery and playful way. So, I rang Thalia when I got out of the tank.

“Kelp Head!” She greeted.

“Hey, I know you do nights at this time of year but something’s wrong with Summer the dolphin. Could you grab a kit from the clinic and come take a look at her?” I got right to the point.

“Yeah sure, give me ten minutes, I’ll meet you there.”

“Thank you” I said before hanging up.

I went to my boss’s office and he agreed to let me move Summer to the isolation pool so Thalia could look at her properly. It took about five minutes to harness Summer and lift her into the smaller tank to transport her to the isolation pool. She didn’t fight it at all, which nearly all the animals do, they hate being lifted out to be checked by the vet. That’s how I knew something must be seriously wrong.

* * *

Thalia arrived a little later and I was in the pool with Summer trying to get her to interact with me.

“Come on Summer, you love hide and seek normally” I said as I stroked her nose gently, she nuzzled my palm in almost a sad motion.

“Hey Kelp Head, what’s seems to be the problem?” She asked as she walked up to the edge of the pool.

“I don’t know, I can’t get her to interact at all, it’s almost like she’s too sad to try and I have no idea why. She was really happy on Monday when I last saw her.” I said and Thalia nodded.

“Okay hold on, let me change into my waterproofs and then I’ll get in and have a look at her.”

Thalia normally dealt with household pets, but she always helped out at the aquarium if I needed her. She actually, despite her dislike of the ocean, was really good at helping the animals in the aquarium.

A splash brought me back to the present as Thalia got into the pool.

“Alright girl, mind if I take a look?” Thalia spoke to Summer who nuzzled my hand more, I nodded and moved out of the way.

Thalia checked her teeth and her gums, then her eyes and ears and her blowhole. She said they all looked normal. She checked both flippers and her tail fins before working her hand gently up the spine of Summer. It wasn’t until she touched Summer’s dorsal fin that things started to go wrong.

Summer completely freaked out and started trying to move away from Thalia and me, but she wasn’t getting very far.

“Hey Summer, look at me girl, come on” I said as I calmed her down.

Her not moving was because she wasn’t able to, I realised, as Thalia had too. Something was wrong with the dorsal fin that helped keep a dolphin stable. Without it, movement was hard and difficult at best. I wondered what she’d done to it, I managed to calm Summer down enough for Thalia to take a proper look at her dorsal fin.

“It seems swollen and a little bruised maybe, which is probably why she freaked out, I probably touched the part that was bruised. I’ll bandage it and give her some pain killers and an anti-inflammatory, but she’ll just need to rest in isolation until it heals. It can take anywhere up to two weeks to heal properly.”

“Thanks Pinecone Face, what else can I do to help her?” I asked.

“Just what you are doing really, pay her attention, talk to her, and you should start to see an improvement when she’s rested for a bit.”

I nodded and we got out of the pool, Thalia to leave and probably sleep before her night shift and me to update my boss.

“Thanks Thalia, I really appreciate this.” I said.

“It’s really no problem. I’ll catch up with you later though, as I really need to get some sleep.” I nodded and we parted ways.

* * *

I changed back into my jeans and polo shirt, standard aquarium uniform, and went back to my boss’s office. Mr. Brooks was a pretty great boss, but you could tell he didn’t really want to be in the aquarium business. He was brilliant with the people who worked for him, made sure we were all happy and enjoying our jobs. But his passion did not lie with the sea life, he checked up on all the exhibits, but it was more because he had too, than because he wanted too.

“Ah Percy, how’s Summer doing?” He asked as I entered his office, I told him what was wrong and what Summer needed to get better.

“Ok, I can trust you’ll take care of that then?” he asked, and I clenched my jaw, it wasn’t that I didn’t want to look after Summer, but Mr. Brooks always seemed to forget I had college classes I needed to pass.

“I guess I could come in before classes each day in addition to my normal hours, but I won’t be able to do much more than that unfortunately because of college. I’ll talk to Jennifer though see if she’ll check on Summer in the afternoons.”

“Great, thank you Percy, you’ve shown real initiative today, keep up the good work.” He seemed distracted so I thanked him and left.

I found Jennifer by the Jellyfish exhibit and told her about Summer and asked if she’d check in on her in the afternoons, thankfully she agreed. Jennifer was one of the permanent members of staff in the aquarium, she was always really nice.

* * *

**Annabeth’s P.O.V**

Mrs. Blofis sent me home early because Percy had told her I helped decorate last night. I wasn’t complaining, it meant I could do a bit of reading before Piper dragged me out Christmas shopping.

It had become a bit of a tradition, that on the first Saturday of December, after my shift at the coffee shop, we’d go Christmas shopping. Piper didn’t stop until she found a gift for everyone she needed to buy for.

I on the other hand got things as and when I saw them, but I did always aim to make sure I bought gifts for Dad, Helen, Bobby and Matthew and had them wrapped, so I could send them early enough to arrive for Christmas.

We then spent the evening after, writing Christmas cards and wrapping gifts to place under the tree, that we would put up the following day. Piper liked to make sure that, if I wouldn’t go home for Christmas, I would at least be able to celebrate ‘in style’ in our apartment.

Truth? Christmas day I spent in bed until about lunch time, then I’d make myself a quick lunch, nothing fancy, open the gifts I had received and settle in with a good book until I fell asleep. It was simple, there was no fuss, no drama and it was exactly how I liked it. Piper told me I needed to get into the Christmas spirit more.

* * *

“You’re home early” Piper said as I walked into the apartment, well there went my hopes of reading. I had thought she might be out with Jason.

“Mrs. Blofis, insisted once Percy told her I’d helped to decorate the shop last night” I said taking a seat on the sofa next to her. “How was your date? I didn’t hear you come home last night.”

“You didn’t hear me come home, because I beat you home” She laughed, “but the date was magical, the food was amazing and then skating in central park was great, we skated until I was pretty much frozen. Then we went to the coffee shop to get a hot drink to warm up, where we saw you and Percy getting along well.” She paused and raised an eyebrow at me, and I rolled my eyes. “Then, once we’d got a warm drink, he walked me home, it was perfect. I really like him Annabeth.”

“I can see that. I’m glad you enjoyed your date.” I said. “Did you want to get a head start on the shopping as I’m home early and we can continue to talk about your date, because I’m sure you’ve left out details?”

She laughed and nodded. I went to change into something less formal. I checked my phone, I hadn’t heard from Percy yet today, so I decided to send him a message.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Hey how’s work? Thalia said you had a dolphin issue?_

I did have a message, but it wasn’t from anyone I knew.

**_Unknown:_ ** _You looked nice last night._

It wasn’t really a creepy message, but it made me feel uncomfortable. I decided to block the number and delete the text. I couldn’t think of who might have sent it and decided because of that, not to waste much thought on it.

I put my phone back into my pocket grabbed my bag with my purse in and met Piper in the living area. She was already ready to go, dressed in her favourite Christmas jumper, jeans and UGGs. Did I mention that she loved Christmas?

* * *

“So, are you getting Percy a present?” Piper asked me as we entered the mall from the car park.

“I don’t know Piper, probably not I’ve only known him for four days” I replied.

“So! You obviously like him, and from what I saw last night he likes you too! I think you should.” She said.

“I’ll take it under advisement.” I said rolling my eyes, truth was I did like Percy, not that I was going to admit that to Piper, or Thalia, any time soon. I also, didn’t want to ruin things, by getting him a gift for a holiday, that I barely celebrated. My phone buzzed in my pocket, speak of the devil.

**_Percy:_ ** _Work’s okay!_

_Yeah, Summer’s got a damaged dorsal fin._

_Don’t worry! Thalia’s given me a plan of action to help!_

_You up to much?_

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Hope the plan works!_

_I’m Christmas shopping with Piper._

“So, are you getting Jason a gift?” I asked.

“Of course, I’m getting him a gift, I’m not sure what it’s going to be yet, but he’s on the list.” She replied.

“Okay then, who’s first on the Piper list this year?” I asked.

“Dad, of course, then Mom” She said.

We headed to the part of the mall that had the gadget stores. Piper had seen something online that she thought would amuse her dad, so that’s what she was going to get him. The gadget shops were usually perfect places to find gifts for my dad, Bobby and Matthew so I hopped I’d cross off most of my list there. That would leave, Helen, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Mrs. Blofis, and maybe Percy.

**_Percy:_ ** _Christmas shopping… I still need to do mine._

_Am I getting a gift? :)_

**_Annabeth:_ ** _That depends, am I getting a gift?_

* * *

**Piper’s P.O.V**

I, am, beat. Annabeth and I spent the last six hours, literally shopping until we dropped. I’ve got every single person on my list a gift, including Jason, we’d also got all our gift wrap and cards ready for the evening ahead. I was exhausted, but it’s all done now, which is the important thing.

Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love Christmas. I love seeing people’s faces when they open the gift you’ve given them and seeing how much they like it. What I don’t like is the actual purchasing of the gifts, there are so many people and crowds. I just like to go into the mall first Saturday of the month, already knowing what I’m going to buy. In, out, job done.

* * *

I sat on the floor so I could use the coffee table to write my Christmas cards, while Annabeth made us hot chocolates in the kitchen. There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it” I shouted, though as far as I knew, we weren’t expecting anyone.

“Annabeth Chase?” a delivery man asked holding a bouquet of the most gorgeous lilies I had ever seen.

“Yes” I answered because we sign for things for each other all the time. He handed me his pad and stylus and I signed for the flowers and took them inside.

“Annabeth! You’ve got a delivery” I called to her as I set the flowers on the coffee table.

“Who from?” She called back.

“I don’t know! Come open the card!” I called as she walked through the kitchen door back into the living area.

She passed me a hot chocolate and asked, “Where’s the parcel?” I rolled my eyes and pointed to the flowers on the table excitedly. I hoped they were from Percy.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and Annabeth wasn’t easily surprised either, then she frowned because she wasn’t expecting them. I could tell she was trying to work out who had sent them.

“They’re beautiful” She whispered, and they were.

They were white and the middles, instead of being orange, they were blue. Royal Blue Heart Lilies, they were exceptionally rare, not many florists stocked them, because they were so difficult to get a hold of.

“They are” I replied as she put her hot chocolate on the coffee table and took the card to open, while still staring at the lilies. I knew she liked them. Please, let them be from Percy, please, please, please!

A smile broke across her face as she read the card and I couldn’t take not knowing anymore.

“So, who are they from?” I asked trying to hold back my excitement, but I think even Annabeth knew I was failing at that.

“Percy” she said handing me the card to read.

**_Annabeth,_ **

****

**_Really enjoyed last night!_ **

**_Your boss told me off for keeping you up late before an early shift and told me to send apology flowers!_ **

**_I’m not so good at flowers, but I liked these, and the lady in the shop said they were a special kind._ **

**_They made me think of you, so I hope they fit the bill and that you like them._ **

**_Sorry for keeping you up so late,_ **

**_Hope you had fun and weren’t too tired for work!_ **

****

**_Percy :)_ **

Aww! I smiled, this guy really liked her, and judging by the smile that now graced her face, Annabeth really liked him too. I think the flowers fit the bill, they must have cost him a fortune, but he clearly didn’t mind as he sent them anyway.

“Let me put them in some water” Annabeth said before picking up the bouquet and disappearing into the kitchen with them.

She came back five minutes later and placed them on the coffee table. They were stunning, I had to take a picture to send to Hazel.

**_Piper:_ ** _Look what Annabeth just received!_

It didn’t take Hazel long to reply.

**_Hazel:_ ** _They’re beautiful! Who are they from?_

**_Piper:_ ** _Potential new love interest, watch this space!_

**_Hazel:_ ** _We need a girl’s day soon!_

_I need all the information!_

I had to agree with Hazel it had been too long since we’d all got together to just hangout.

“Hey Annabeth, after we do the tree in the morning tomorrow, do you want to have a girl’s afternoon with Hazel?” I asked taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

“Sure, I’ll invite Thalia too” She said.

“Perfect” I smiled. It would give me an opportunity to get to know her better.

I sent a text to Hazel and she sent one to Thalia to see if they were free and we set about writing Christmas cards and wrapping the presents ready to put under the tree in the morning.

* * *

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I picked the flowers that the florist, Katie, recommended. I actually had really liked them. And not just because they had blue on them, they were just different to any I’d seen before.

Katie had told me they were a special type of lily, rare, but she tried to stock it when she could.

It made me think of Annabeth, she was rare, special, and the more I thought about it the more I was talking myself into buying her these flowers. I paid to have them delivered and hoped she liked them.

I wrote out the card and I could have kicked myself by the time I got to the end, but I didn’t have time to make it any better, I had to get back to the aquarium to feed the animals and check on Summer before going home for the evening.

* * *

When I got home, Frank was watching the football with Jason.

“Hey! How was work?” Frank asked.

“Okay, thanks, long day, how were your days?” I asked them, setting my keys and phone on the table and going to get a can of soda from the fridge.

“Good, I got some Christmas shopping done, think I’ve found a gift Grandmother will really like.” Frank said, I was glad he had found something for his grandmother, he always sought her approval and wanted to make her proud, hers was normally the last gift he found, and I was pleased for the change.

“Great what did you get for her?” I asked.

“She has this really rare China set but it was never complete. I found what I believe are the missing pieces in a little shop on the outskirts of the city.” Frank said.

“Must have cost you a fortune” Jason replied.

“Not as much as you might think,” Frank replied.

Truth was Frank was a descendant from one of the most powerful Chinese dynasties, he didn’t talk about it much, but Frank and his family were very, well off. After his mom passed away a couple of years back, he had inherited his mom’s portion of the family fortune, and it had nothing on what was waiting for him on his 25th birthday.

Frank didn’t care about all of that though, it was like his backup plan, he worked in the coffee shop as he didn’t have a penny to his name. It was one of the things I really liked about Frank, how he wanted to make his own way.

“Jason what about you?” I asked.

“Went to the gym, then came here to watch the game with Frank.” He said.

“And your date last night?” I prompted.

“Went really well, I’m seeing her again on Thursday.” He said and the smile that donned his face, was all I needed to see, to know he was really excited about that.

“You must really like this girl Grace, not only have you got in touch the day after the date, but you’ve also asked her out again!” I teased, we did this all the time, but he genuinely looked happy, so I wasn’t going to tease him too much.

“Maybe I do” he said but it wasn’t defensive like our normal exchange when he likes a girl. “Anyway, you’re one to talk, how was your date last night?” He asked me.

“I didn’t have a date last night; I was decorating the coffee shop.” I replied.

“Could’ve fooled me” Frank chimed in.

Before I could say anything else my phone chimed, Jason picked it up, and much to my annoyance, read it out loud.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful!_

I grabbed my phone from Jason’s hand and sent a reply.

**_Percy:_ ** _So glad you liked them, really sorry about the card!_

“Dude if it wasn’t a date why did you send flowers?” Jason asked.

“Mom told me I needed to send flowers to apologise, because she was up late helping me and had an early shift at the coffee shop. So, I sent her flowers.” I replied.

“The question is what type of flowers did you send?” Frank asked.

“Lilies” I replied, and Frank nodded thoughtfully.

“Y’know in Chinese culture, lilies are a popular wedding flower, and symbolise a union that lasts 100 years.” Frank said like everyone would know that.

“I picked the lilies because I thought they looked nice, no big deal.” I said which was partially true, but I knew this wasn’t the last I was going to hear on the matter.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	5. The Deal

**Frank’s P.O.V**

Jason and I teased Percy for most of the day, and to be fair, he took it all in his stride. But both Jason and I knew this girl was different to any other Percy had even considered asking out, not that there were many.

I could probably count them on one hand, it was funny a lot of people assumed because he was popular, he was a player, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. The truth was Percy had been hurt in the past, after putting his heart out there, and now, he was very guarded with who he let in.

So, to say Annabeth was someone he was interested in was an understatement. I was glad Percy was finally opening up his heart again, it was about time, and even if he wasn’t aware of it, though I fully suspected he was, I knew he really liked Annabeth.

“So, what about you Frank, have you asked Hazel on a date yet?” Jason asked.

“Not yet, but I was thinking of asking her after class on Monday, we have a morning class together” I said, and I was actually really nervous about it.

“Frank that’s great!” Percy said, “how are you going to do it?” he said.

“What do you mean? I was just going to ask her, face to face, why what should I be doing?” I asked.

“Nothing, that sounds good to me,” Jason replied.

“I just wondered if you had a master plan or not, face to face is good! When she says yes, which I’m sure she will, where are you going to take her?” Percy asked.

“No grand plan, I’m nervous enough without making it more complicated than just asking her.” I confessed, “But she likes riding horses, so I thought I’d take her to the ranch in Long Island, go horseback riding and then for a picnic.”

Percy smiled and nodded approvingly as did Jason. I relaxed a little with their approval.

“Zhang my man!” Percy teased me, “she’ll love that.”

I suppose I should mention that Hazel, Jason and Percy are cousins, which makes asking her out, even more nerve racking. But I’ve known Hazel for three years now, she’s my best friend, other than Percy, and I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to pluck up the courage to ask her out. But I was determined, Monday was the day.

* * *

I had the early shift on Sundays at Jackson’s coffee shop, normally I shared the shift with Leo, but he had the day off for something. So, Sally was helping out this morning, she didn’t normally come in on the weekend because of Estelle but she didn’t want to call in one of the others this close to Christmas and finals week.

I don’t actually call Sally, Sally at work, but when I’ve been invited for dinner because of being Percy’s friend she’d insisted on me calling her Sally. I think Leo is the only other one that knows she’s Percy’s mom, I didn’t think Annabeth or Piper knew, it was going to be amusing when Annabeth put it all together though.

I’d just set up the coffee machines when the bell above the door chimed, it was only 8:30am so I wasn’t really expecting anyone for another half an hour at least. Turned out it was Hazel.

“Hey Frank, how are you?” She said smiling at me, she looked amazing for 8:30am in the morning and she didn’t even have to try hard. She was in a hoody and jeans and UGGs, she couldn’t look more perfect if she tried.

“Hazel,” I smiled “I’m okay, what brings you in so early?” I asked, setting about making her usual, a caramel latte.

“I’ve got a busy day ahead, going to do some shopping this morning for Christmas and then off to Annabeth and Piper’s for a girls' afternoon, but I was out of coffee, hence the early trip here.” She said smiling.

“Sounds like a good day to me.” I said handing her, her coffee in a to-go cup.

“I hope so, thanks Frank” She said before heading out the door.

I sighed and thought to myself, _‘I’m going to marry that girl one day.’_

* * *

**Annabeth’s P.O.V**

Thalia came over earlier than planned so she helped Piper and I decorate the Christmas tree. Piper insisted on putting Christmas music on while we did so, like she does every year.

“Annie, your roommate is so cheery” Thalia complained, as Piper hummed along to: We Wish You a Merry Christmas, with a smile on her face.

“Don’t call me Annie, and she loves Christmas, let her enjoy it.” I said.

“Like you are?” She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

“Just because I spend Christmas on my own doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it. You enjoy Christmas, I don’t see the problem.”

“I like Christmas yes, but Piper takes it to a whole new level – there’s five boxes of decorations here and she’s not even spending Christmas here.” Thalia exclaimed.

“Just because I’m not spending Christmas here doesn’t mean someone isn’t” Piper said looking pointedly at me and I rolled my eyes.

“Why don’t you spend Christmas with me and Jason this year? It’s just going to be the two of us, as Dad is out of town for business until the New Year.” Thalia asked me.

“Thank you, but I have a routine, I quite like, here, on my own for Christmas.” I replied.

“You could always go home to see your dad” Piper chipped in and I shook my head.

“I’d just ruin the twin’s Christmas, they’re twelve now they understand that Dad, Helen and I are still a little uncomfortable around each other, they have no idea what to say to me, or me to them, it’s better this way, trust me.” I replied re-buffing the ‘you should go home for Christmas’ ploy she tried every year.

“Y’know Percy isn’t going to let you spend Christmas alone once he finds out.” Thalia said and Piper got a twinkle in her eye like she always did when an idea was forming.

“Exactly why he isn’t going to find out, both of you promise me you won’t mention it to him.” I demanded.

“I promise _I_ won’t tell him.” Thalia said like she was planning something.

“Promise” Piper yelled from behind the tree.

I was sceptical but I let it go.

* * *

Hazel turned up at 1pm, like we’d arranged, we were just sitting down with bowls of popcorn to watch a film when there was a knock at the door. It was unexpected by all, as we hadn’t ordered food, because it was too early, and we weren’t expecting anyone else.

Piper got up to answer the door; it was Percy in his aquarium uniform holding his calculus text books. Oh Schist! I’d totally forgotten that I had said I’d help him today.

“Hi Piper, is Annabeth home?” He asked.

“Yeah, she is, come in” Piper replied.

I got up as Piper let him in, as she closed the door, she raised an eyebrow at me.

“Percy, I’m sorry, I totally forgot. Come through to the kitchen, we’ll get started.” I said feeling incredibly guilty.

“We can rain check if that’s better for you?” He asked but I knew he had a test this week.

“No, no, I promised I’d help you with calculus, so...” I said holding the door to the kitchen open for Percy, ignoring Piper’s suggestive eyebrow wiggling from across the room. I gestured for them to continue without before following Percy into the kitchen.

“So, what do you need help with specifically?” I asked taking a seat next to him at the table we had in the kitchen.

“Is ‘all of it’ too general?” he asked rubbing the back of his neck; I noticed he did that when he was nervous.

“Ok, what do you need to know for your test on Wednesday?” I asked instead, though if ‘all of it’ was needed we’d be here for a long time.

“Chapters 10-12” he replied opening his textbook.

“Let’s start there then” I said taking a quick glance at the material, I realised he needed to understand chapters 4-7 for these to make sense. When I pointed this out to Percy, he admitted to me that he barely understood the syllabus. So instead of starting halfway through we started from the beginning to try and get him ready for his test. Looks like ‘all of it’ would be necessary after all.

**_An hour later..._ **

“So now you’ve expanded that, and divided by x again, and you know that the cube root of x is 5, x equals?” I asked after going over the theory I’d started asking him questions to see if he understood it.

“125?” Percy asked in a nervous manner.

“Correct! Good job Percy, try this one” I said pointing to a more challenging problem.

“X equals 7, right?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Correct” I said again, and he smiled at me and I smiled back at him. It was like a light bulb had suddenly been turned on in his mind.

“I think I’m getting it. I mean I know you’ve made the problems easier, but I think I actually get it!” He exclaimed and the added “Frank’s going to be so pissed,” he chuckled.

I smiled because of how happy he was that he understood it before asking “Why’s that?”

“He’s been trying to get me to understand this stuff for years!” He smiled.

“Well, we all learn differently, you just needed the proper motivation. I still can’t quite believe cookie rewards work for you.” I laughed because I hadn’t used that trick since high school, but it was an effective one.

* * *

Percy put down his pen and faced me. “I’m sorry I interrupted your girl’s day. I really appreciate your help.”

“It’s not a problem, really-“ I was interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Sorry, I need to take this.” He said before answering the phone, I started to get up to let him have some privacy, but he shook his head at me, so I stayed where I was.

“Hello? Hey Jennifer... yes... ok I’ll be right there; can you stay until I get there? Great, Bye.” He sighed as he ended the call and turned his attention to me, “Annabeth, I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to get back to the aquarium. Could we pick this up again tomorrow?” He asked.

“Sure, is everything okay?” I asked.

“Summer isn’t responding to Jennifer; she wants me to come back in and see if I have better luck.” He said standing up and picking up his books again.

“Good luck” I said as I walked him back to the front door, “I’ll text you about tomorrow.”

“Thanks” He said before taking off at a sprint, I closed the door, I hoped everything was okay.

“What was that about?” Hazel asked as I re-joined them in the living area after they’d witnessed Percy’s quick exit. I sat in the armchair to the right of the sofa that I used to read.

“Something to do with the dolphin that got hurt the other day, she’s not responding to the other worker, Jennifer. So, she called him back in.” I replied and Thalia frowned.

“Of course, she did” Thalia said in an annoyed tone, from the sofa next to Hazel.

“What does that mean?” Piper asked before I could, she was sat in the other armchair opposite me.

“I’ve worked with Jennifer before, she’s nice enough, but let’s just say she takes advantage of how much Percy cares for the creatures in that place, and it really grates on me.” She said and it was my turn to frown.

“Why doesn’t he say something?” Piper asked.

“Because he cares more about the animals than his loss of time,” I said before Thalia could and frowned harder because it’s also putting his education at risk.

“Yeah...that, stupid Kelp Head” Thalia said nodding; I could tell she was angry; she cared a lot for the animals too, as well as Percy.

“Why didn’t you offer to go with him Annabeth?” Hazel asked me, and I rolled my eyes.

“Because it’s his job and it wouldn’t have been appropriate.” I replied.

“Who cares about appropriate, you could have had more alone time.” Piper said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I threw a cushion at her. “Summer needs his undivided attention and I care about whether or not it’s appropriate.” I replied.

“Who’s Summer?” Hazel asked.

“The dolphin” Thalia told her cousin before turning to me, “You didn’t say you didn’t want to spend more alone time with him” she noted raising her eyebrows suggestively at me. I threw a cushion at her too.

“At the risk of having a cushion thrown at me, why would it be such a bad thing if you did spend more time together? I mean you’ve just spent over an hour with him in the kitchen and he sent you those beautiful flowers yesterday.” Hazel said and I would have thrown a cushion at her too, but I was out.

“Contrary to popular opinion, Percy and I are just friends, and the last hour was spent studying.” I replied.

“Sorry back up a moment, what flowers?” Thalia asked, Piper took her phone out and showed her the picture she took yesterday, she’d told me, yesterday that she’d sent to Hazel. “Who knew Kelp Head had such taste in flowers, where are they then?” she asked me.

“In my room” I replied, knowing I was opening a door I wouldn’t be able to close.

* * *

**Piper’s P.O.V**

The three of us had grilled Annabeth for most of the afternoon yesterday and still she wouldn’t admit that she liked Percy, it was infuriating! I mean they spent over an hour in the kitchen ‘studying’ while Hazel, Thalia and I watched the film the four of us were going to watch together, before Percy turned up. We didn’t mind that she wasn’t spending the time with us because we had all seen, how her eyes had lit up when I’d answered the door, and it turned out to be him. I was going to get them together by Christmas, that was my plan, and I’d already got Thalia and Hazel in on it.

I had had my web design class this morning, I wanted to set up my own business when I left college, a match making business, I know there are tonnes of apps out there that do it, but I have always had a particular gift for it, and I wanted to make others happy.

Today we’d learnt the coding required to collate similar information, I was hoping to adapt it to collate opposite and similar interests. I was already toying with an app design in my spare time. I would put money on, if Percy and Annabeth were on my app, that they’d be matched together and I hadn’t even finished the app yet, that’s how confident I was in them!

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I put my key in the door. I stopped and checked it hoping it would be Jason; it turned out to be Hazel.

**_Hazel:_ ** _Frank just asked me out on a date! It’s on Wednesday, I’m so excited!!_

I was so happy for her. I pushed the apartment door open and called out to Annabeth, I knew she’d be home.

“Hey Annabeth, you won’t believe this! Frank finally asked Hazel out!” I called kicking the door closed behind me and looking up from my phone once I’d sent a reply to Hazel.

Annabeth and Percy were sitting side by side on the floor near the coffee table, textbooks open. Ugh! Again! How oblivious can two people be?

Percy fist pumped the air, “Zhang, my man!” He exclaimed “She said yes right?” He asked me.

“Yes, she did, they’re going out on Wednesday” I replied and they both smiled.

“Good for them” Annabeth said, “Percy, try this equation next, and then we’ll move on to the chapters you need for your test.” He nodded and turned back to the book with a look of concentration as he worked through what Annabeth was trying to teach him.

Annabeth was looking over his shoulder as he wrote down his workings and the smile she had as he did it, clearly, he was getting it right. I wish she’d just tell him how she felt!

Knowing that wasn’t going to happen I set my bag down and decided to take my laptop out and start the assignment I’d just been given to do over Christmas break. I wasn’t one for doing assignments early normally, but I really disliked working on them over Christmas. There were only nine more days of college until the holidays began and then I was off home for Christmas. I couldn’t wait.

“What are you working on Pipes?” Annabeth asked me as she marked Percy’s work.

“Web coding assignment, I’ve got to apply the algorithms from today’s lecture to an app that’s in use today and write a comparative essay to show how I would have used them had it been my app.” I replied.

“Correct Percy, good job” She said and handed Percy a cookie which I raised an eyebrow at. “It’s a valid teaching method,” she said noticing my eyebrow “you’re trying to clear your assignments before you fly home?” She asked and it’s the perfect window to try and get Percy to convince her to go home for Christmas.

“Yeah, you know I hate having to do them over Christmas break.” She nodded.

“I get that, just wish I had more time to do what you do and finish them before the break” Percy said, “takes away from family time.” He added.

“Are you going home for Christmas too?” I asked him, Annabeth seemed resigned to the fact they were going to take a break and sat back against the sofa.

“Well, I am home technically, as in here in New York, but yeah, I’ll be at my mom’s for Christmas with my stepdad and little sister. What about you Annabeth?” He asked, oh perfect! Thalia was going to love this, we’d exchanged numbers yesterday, so I texted her to tell her.

**_Piper:_ ** _Percy and Annabeth are studying at the apartment._

_He’s just asked her what’s she’s doing for Christmas._

**_Thalia:_ ** _Yes Percy!_

I smiled at her reply, I’d been trying to get Annabeth to go home for Christmas for years. Well, every year, actually, since we moved out here for college, but she never would. I was hoping Percy could talk some sense into her, because heaven knows we’ve all tried, she’s just so stubborn.

“I’ll be here” she said, and Percy frowned and closed his textbook.

“You aren’t going home?” He asked.

“Nope” She said and reopened his textbook.

“Why?” He asked closing the book again, it was rather entertaining.

“It’s complicated” She said, opening the text book once more. Percy frowned again but proceeded to let her explain the next chapter of equations to him while I tapped away on my keyboard. I could tell he hadn’t let it go, though.

* * *

After trying the next problem Annabeth set him and getting a cookie reward, Percy tried again.

“Can I ask why it’s complicated?” He asked Annabeth and she sighed putting down her pen, she’d never given in on this topic so easily, it was just another reason to add to my list of proof that she had feelings for Percy!

“My mom died when I was three, she was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work.”

“I’m sorry” Percy said to her and he genuinely sounded sorry, Annabeth offered him a small smile and continued.

“Thanks, my dad got remarried when I was seven, to Helen, and two years later, they had the twins, Bobby and Matthew. Once the twins were born Christmas became all about the four of them as a family and I felt excluded, I still feel excluded. So, I send a gift every year, and every year my dad tries to get me to come home as do Piper, Thalia and Mrs. Blofis from the coffee shop. The twins are twelve now, they understand that things aren’t all sunshine and rainbows when I’m home, I don’t want to ruin their Christmas. Besides, I have a really chilled out day here on my own each year, it’s perfect.” She explained and Percy looked genuinely heartbroken.

“And what does this perfect day entail?” Percy asked her.

**_Piper:_ ** _I think we’re getting somewhere!_

_Your cousin is like a dog with a bone!_

**_Thalia:_ ** _Told you! I hope this works!_

“I sleep in, open presents, have a simple meal and spend the afternoon reading under a blanket on the sofa.” She said and Percy’s expression changed from heartbroken to outraged, I tried to hide my smile as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

“Annabeth! You can’t be so Grinchy! It’s Christmas it’s a time for family and friends!” He said closing the textbook again; I could see Annabeth rolling her eyes as he did so.

“If you keep closing the textbook you really are going to flunk that test on Wednesday” Annabeth said re-opening the book for the gods only knows what time.

“You’re avoiding the conversation.” Percy pointed out.

“And you’re avoiding studying” Annabeth pointed out in the same manner.

“I’ll make you a deal” Percy said.

“Percy, it doesn’t matter what your deal is; I’m not going home for Christmas.” Annabeth said sighing.

“And I’m not going to try and make you” He replied, and Annabeth looked at him with a smile in her eyes, but it wasn’t on her face. I felt my heart drop; he was supposed to be convincing her to go home for Christmas.

* * *

**Percy’s P.O.V**

As I listened to Annabeth’s explanation as to why she didn’t spend Christmas with her family, it genuinely broke my heart. Everyone deserved to have a family to go home to for Christmas. That was what Christmas was all about, maybe I couldn’t convince her for this Christmas but maybe I could for next Christmas or even Easter. This was her family after all she couldn’t just give up; I wasn’t going to let her.

I had the feeling that Piper ‘working on her assignment’ while Annabeth helped me with my calculus was no accident either.

“I’ll make a deal with you” I said to her and she looked at me doubtfully.

“Percy, it doesn’t matter what your deal is; I’m not going home for Christmas.” Annabeth said sighing.

“And I’m not going to try and make you” I promised, and I meant that, her expression brightened.

“What’s your deal then?” She asked and I could see curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

“Piper,” I said, and Piper looked up from her laptop, “Pick a passing grade percentage” both raised an eyebrow at me, but Piper did pick one.

“75%” Piper said, and I mentally face palmed, I hoped I could get a 75 on my calculus test.

“Okay, this is my deal,” I said meeting Annabeth’s eyes, “if I get 75% or more on my test on Wednesday, you have to fly home with me on Friday night and spend the weekend with your family.” I said, “Bear in mind up to this point I’ve not scored above 60% and you’re not allowed to stop tutoring me because of the deal.” I added I was going to need all the help I could get.

“Percy, even if I agreed to the deal, I wouldn’t be able to take the time off work, and neither would you at such short notice.” She argued with me, and I could tell she was trying her hardest to come up with excuses not to go. I was ready for that.

One weekend could break the ice, start mending the rift and make her feel included. I know it seems like I’m being pushy with the issue, but I have the best mom in the world. My relationship with her is great, I want that for Annabeth with her family, more than anything, everyone deserves that.

“One: I’m off until after Christmas, as of Friday, so that I can finish the final week of term without work distracting me, I have four finals. Two: you’ll be able to get the time off from the coffee shop; I can sort that right now.” I said taking out my phone.

She looked like she was about to protest but I dialled mom’s mobile before she could.

“Percy, how are you?” My mom asked once she’d answered the phone.

“Hi mom, I’m fine thanks, how are you?” I asked and Annabeth mouthed ‘mom?’ at me raising an eyebrow in question, I just smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine sweetheart” She replied leaving a pause for me to tell her why I called.

“Mom, hypothetically, if Annabeth was to ask for the weekend off to go home and visit her family, she’d be able to do that right?” I asked.

“Yes, sweetheart if that’s what she wants to do, of course she can, gods knows Piper and I have been trying to convince her to go home for Christmas for years.” She told me and a smile broke across my face as I looked at Annabeth.

“So, if she asked on Wednesday night say, that would be okay?” I double checked.

“Yes of course no problem.”

“Thanks mom love you” I replied.

“I love you too” she said before I hung up.

“See, all you have to do now is book a flight home, which we’ll do today just in case and then ask my mom for the weekend off, which you’ll get by the way.” I said.

“That’s how you know Mrs. Blofis? She’s your mom?” Annabeth asked me almost in disbelief.

“Yeah,” I said, “It’s called Jackson’s for a reason.” I smiled.

“Your mom told you to buy me flowers as an apology” She said piecing together the events from the weekend.

“She did” I replied with absolutely no shame.

“You’re a really momma’s boy, aren’t you?” She asked and I could tell she was teasing me.

“Guilty as charged.”

I saw Piper out of the corner of my eye watching us with keen interest and a smile on her face.

“That explains so much” Annabeth said, and I frowned, I had no idea what she was on about, “I wonder why Thalia never mentioned it” And I could see I was losing her to a different train of thought.

“Annabeth, do we have a deal?” I asked, trying to bring her back to the question in hand.

“I don’t know Percy, I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.” She replied.

“Give it a chance Annabeth, I’ll be there with you to help fill any awkward silences.” I promised she glanced at Piper who nodded at her encouragingly.

“Ok” she said uncertainly, “but you’re going to be filling a lot of time, and you have to take your textbooks to study for your finals next week.”

“So, we have a deal?” I asked again sticking my hand out for her to shake.

Annabeth took a deep breath, like she might later regret what she was about to say, but I knew she was going to agree, I had a hunch. “Okay, deal” She said shaking my hand “but you have to get 75% or I’m not going.” She said and I smiled triumphantly, now all I had to do was get a 75 on my test. I hoped I could pull it off.

“Piper, can you pull up flights for Friday night?” I asked pulling my wallet out to give her my credit card. I wasn’t rich like Frank, but I had quite a lot of money saved up from working at the Aquarium.

“Percy, no” Annabeth said intercepting my card, “If I’m going to fly home, I’ll pay for it, but thank you for the offer.” She said going to her room and returning to pass Piper her card.

“Are you sure? I’m the one who proposed the deal; it seems only fair that it should be my card that’s charged for a last-minute cancellation if I don’t hold up my end.” I said.

“I’m sure, now can we finish studying for this test?” She asked and I agreed, as I was going to need all the help I could get.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now caught up to where I am on Fanfiction so updates will be about a week apart - Chapter 6 will be up today or tomorrow - but after that :)


	6. Can I get a 75?

**Annabeth’s P.O.V**

I didn’t know how I felt about agreeing to Percy’s deal. I wasn’t even sure what possessed me _to_ agree to it.

Going home, it was a large price for his 75%, which I was quite sure he’d get, it wasn’t like I didn’t miss my dad, Helen and the twins, because I did, I just didn’t really feel like part of their family.

It wasn’t going home for Christmas like my dad was hoping for, but it was just going home for the weekend. Baby steps, right? And if it motivated Percy to do well on his test, well I suppose an awkward weekend at home was worth it.

Still, I hadn’t really put up much of a fight about going home, even though I’m now really nervous about it. I hadn’t seen my family more than a handful of times since I had left for college. I had never flown home for the summer, always taking on internships and the like to improve my CV.

I wanted to have a good relationship with my dad, I was envious of the relationship the twins had with him, they loved him, and he loved them. I loved my dad, and I knew he loved me, but it wasn’t the same. I reminded him of mom, there was nothing I could do about it, I looked like my mom a lot of girls did and I was no exception. That was part of the problem.

I kept returning to one thought, as I sat on the sofa, Percy had long since gone home and I should have been finishing a design for my class on Wednesday morning but all I could come back to, was why hadn’t I fought Percy more on his deal.

And the answer I kept coming back to, was I wanted a better relationship with my dad. I just didn’t know how to break the ice after so long.

Percy was really good with people, I hadn’t really known him that long, but he’d already broken through so many of my walls that I had up to protect myself. I don’t think he was even really trying to break them down, he just had.

I guess I was going to have to wait until Wednesday to know whether or not I needed to phone home to give them a heads up. I could just imagine Helen’s face when I knocked on the door at dinner time, if she hadn’t known beforehand, she’d be horrified. Lots of thoughts of home plagued my head as I sat on the sofa in the dim light from the moon.

* * *

I spent most of my time, the following day, in classes and the library finishing projects to turn in this week and studying for my finals next week. I didn’t have as many as Percy or Piper, but that didn’t mean I had any more time to study just because I had less. I knew my history of architecture final was going to be the toughest, it could be on literally anything within the last century. I was hoping to use the plane ride to study if we went.

The plane ride, it had hit me at about 2am this morning that I had agreed to let Percy fly home with me. I was taking a guy home to my family. To say my cheeks were tomato red was an understatement, Percy was only a friend, but I knew how it would look to dad, Helen and probably even the twins.

I needed Percy’s support though, I couldn’t deny that. If I flew home on Friday on my own there was a high chance, that I would just get on the first plane to New York, high tail it back and chicken out.

I needed Percy’s support, the thought kept floating around in my mind and it felt ridiculous. We hadn’t known each other long and yet in some ways it felt as if we’d known each other forever. He was so easy to be around, so easy to talk to, it was comforting in a way I’d not had before.

Piper laughed at me when I told her my concerns about Percy flying home with me, said I was overreacting. But she didn’t understand, I’d never brought a boyfriend home to meet my family before, not that Percy was my boyfriend, but that was how they’d see him. I was sure of that and they’d make a huge deal out of it.

What exactly had I got myself into with this deal?

* * *

**Piper’s P.O.V**

I was at Jason’s apartment, just spending time with him, gods I really loved spending time with him. I was updating him on Percy and Annabeth’s deal because he didn’t know about it.

“Really? He offered to fly with her?” He asked me.

“Yeah, why?” I asked.

Jason let out a low whistle, “he really has it bad. I mean I knew he liked her, but to offer to fly to San Francisco with her...”

“Why’s that such a big deal? Other than y’know meeting her family etc.” I asked.

“Percy’s afraid of flying, he has only ever set foot on a plane twice in his life, and that was when he was ten. They had to sedate him to get him on the plane, Aunt Sally isn’t much better.”

“Aunt Sally... Mrs. Blofis? I still can’t believe she likes the boss’ son.” I replied thinking about what he’d just told me.

Percy was afraid of flying, so afraid that when he last went on a plane, they’d had to sedate him to get him to fly, and yet he’d offered to fly home with Annabeth without a second thought about it.

Jason was right, Percy did really like her, and I was really happy about that, because I was positive, she, really liked him too.

When Percy and Annabeth were debating the terms of the deal, I wasn’t sure she was going to cave. But when she’d insisted on him studying for his finals on the trip, I knew she was going to take the deal. I was surprised, pleasantly surprised, but still surprised. Annabeth had never agreed to go home unless it was essential. Annabeth went home for the twin’s birthday and her dad’s birthday and that was only really because she felt she had too. She didn’t go for Helen’s as it always fell in finals week in the summer term, she never went for the summer and of course, she never went home for Christmas.

The fact she was even going for the weekend was a massive step forward. I really hoped, more than anything, that Percy got the 75 on his test, that he required, to get her to go. Had I have known that’s what he was trying to do, I’d have picked a lower passing grade, but then Annabeth was tutoring him, it was almost guaranteed.

“Yeah, I forget you all call her that at the shop” Jason said. We were on the sofa. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders as I snuggled into his chest it was really comfortable. His roommate was at a lecture, Jason and I had had a free afternoon after business. Originally, the plan had been to study for our business final next week, but I was too distracted by the Percy, Annabeth, thing.

* * *

Annabeth was pacing the apartment when I got home, which is how I knew she was anxious.

“Piper, you’re home, thank the gods, if there are any, this deal was a really bad idea. I can’t just go home for the weekend, what would we talk about? When will Percy and I find time to study for our finals? What if they think we’re together? What if this weekend just makes everything worse than it is already?” She was rambling and spiralling like she always did before she flew home.

“Annabeth,” I said standing in front of her to hold her still, “Everything is going to be fine. Talk about school or use Percy as something to talk about. You can study on the plane and when you’re there, that’s one thing you know your dad will understand. So what if they think you’re together? Annabeth you should be together, and I’m not the only one to think that FYI. And it won’t make it worse.”

“How can you possibly know that? And how many times do I have to tell you that Percy and I are- “

“Just friends, I know, I know!” I said and she rolled her eyes at me. “Just trust me it’s going to be okay.”

* * *

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I was at mom and Paul’s the night before my calculus test. Estelle needed someone to watch her while mom worked at the coffee shop and Paul had parent’s evening. Truthfully, I didn’t mind, I picked up Estelle and provided the new password, this week it was ‘tinsel’, this time I mentioned it to the receptionist when I got to the school. She said I was being paranoid, excuse me, for worrying about my sister’s safety!

Anyway, I picked up Estelle, and took her for ice cream as a treat. We’d both gone for bubble gum because it was the only blue coloured ice cream the parlour had. The parlour was fairly empty as it usually was in December, but it had never stopped me, or Estelle for that matter, from wanting ice cream, even if it was freezing outside.

After ice cream, we did her reading homework, today she had a more advanced book, that the teacher had told her to try. This one, we did only read a few pages of, but she was really enjoying the story. It was called The Secret Seven. It was about secret society that solved mysteries together. Just like before, I had signed her reading diary and put that and the book back in her bag for school the following day.

She hadn’t wanted to play princesses tonight. She’d wanted her hair braiding. To say I was under prepared for it, was understating it. I had never braided hair in my entire life, so I turned to the internet as a source of help, and I’d found a tutorial for the braid she asked for. She wanted her hair to look like Elsa’s, y’know from frozen? Well, it took me a while but fortunately for me, a mom had posted a fairly in depth set of instructions on how to do a side French braid like Elsa’s.

I’d like to say I got it right on the first try, but I can’t, or the second, but on the third try I got it. Estelle liked it so much she’d gone to bed with the braid still in, so she could keep it for school tomorrow. I had to admit, I was rather proud of that.

I was sat at the kitchen table studying when mom got back from the coffee shop.

“Hi Percy, thanks so much for watching your sister tonight” she said as she entered the kitchen.

“No problem mom, you know I’m happy to do it, she was an angel, as always.” I said.

“What have you got there?” she asked pointing to my textbooks.

“Calculus, I’ve got a test tomorrow, and I need to get a 75 or Annabeth won’t fly home for the weekend to visit her family.”

“Percy, you can’t make her go home. I know Piper and I try to get her to go for Christmas each year, but it has to be her choice.” My mom said taking a seat opposite me.

“I know that mom, we made a deal, which she agreed to, and my end was to get a 75 on my test tomorrow. Annabeth’s been helping me study. I just really hope I can do it.” I told her, she smiled at me from across the table. “What?” I asked.

“Nothing, I’ve just never seen you so determined to raise your grade in calculus before, I’m not complaining, it’s just nice to see.” She said. The way she said it, made me think she had more to say on the matter, but I decided to let it go and continue my practice test.

* * *

“This is your five-minute warning, you have five minutes left to finish your test, if you haven’t already.” Mrs. Anderson called, and I looked at my paper, I had one more question to answer, I might actually get to the end of the paper and have attempted to answer all of the questions for about the first time ever.

I tried to forget about the time limit and continued on with the last problem on the test.

“Ok, pens down, I’m going to come and collect your papers, once I have your paper, you may pack up and leave. Marks will be posted online tomorrow afternoon.” She said and then proceeded to make her way around the room, I was sat in the middle as ‘J’ was in the middle of the alphabet, I was always in the middle for a test or exam.

I put my pen down and I’ll admit I was a little worried. I’d only managed to score a 70 on my practise test last night, so to say I’d entered the classroom today a little nervous was an understatement. I stayed behind until everyone else had left and approached Mrs. Anderson’s desk.

“Percy, is everything alright?” She asked and she was probably a bit confused because I was normally the first out of the door after class.

“Yes Mrs. Anderson, I was wondering, well, hoping actually, if you’d mark my test now. It’s just, I got a tutor, and we made a deal, but I need a 75, I was hoping to tell her later if I’d managed it or not. I know you’re not marking them until tonight but I well-“ I was rambling, I knew it, she knew it, but she smiled at me and nodded.

“Very well Percy, it’s nice to see you trying to better yourself in my course, it’ll make for a nice Christmas present if you pass your final next week with a 75.” She said.

“I’m sure my mom would agree” I said as she sat back down behind her desk and took my paper from the file and began to mark it. I stood in front of her desk more nervous than I have ever been staring at the ground as I waited.

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you Percy but you didn’t get a 75,” She said to me and my heart fell into my stomach. It must have shown on my face too because she laughed. “You got a 78, well done!”

“A 78? Really?” I asked and she nodded handing me the paper so I could see for myself. I looked at the top of my paper and there in red pen was the number 78. I smiled so wide my face hurt, not just because I’d passed my test or that I understood the material. I couldn’t wait to show Annabeth, and it had nothing to do with the deal either. I wanted to show her because I wanted her to be proud that I’d managed to pass to test with, not just a 75, but a 78! I couldn’t’ believe it!

“Thanks Mrs. Anderson!” I said before practically running to the door.

“Oh, and Percy,” she called out as I reached it.

“Yes Mrs. Anderson?” I asked turning back from the door.

“I’m expecting this level of effort to continue, don’t let yourself down, now you know you can achieve it.” She said to me.

“I’ll try my best” I said, and she nodded before I left, high tailing it to Jackson’s where I knew Annabeth had the afternoon shift.

* * *

**Annabeth’s P.O.V**

I started my afternoon shift at Jackson’s and to say I was nervous about how Percy’s test went this morning was an understatement. I had the 12 noon-6pm shift with Piper and Mrs. Blofis was also in. I think they both knew I was a bit distracted.

I really hoped he got his 75% mark, it had nothing to do with the deal, I just really wanted him to do well. His test ended at noon it was now 12:15 I knew he probably wouldn’t know what he got until tomorrow. But I knew he’d have an idea of how it went, and I really hoped it was well.

“Annabeth, stop watching the clock, we’ve only just started.” Piper said to me.

“Sorry” I mumbled and went to clear table five that, a group of students, had just vacated.

I cleared the mugs and plates on to the tray and wiped the tabletop down. Before taking the dirty plates and mugs into the back, when the bell above the door rang again. I paid little attention to it, knowing Piper would serve whoever it was, while I stacked the plates and mugs in the dishwasher.

“Annabeth!” I heard Piper call me, and went to go and help, a larger group must have come in. I closed the washer and headed out to the counter. Piper and I had a system when the larger groups came in Piper took the order and then called it out to me to make.

“What’s the order Piper?” I asked, only to find there was no large group, she’d called me because Percy had come in.

“Annabeth!” He called smiling and waved a paper at me, which must be his test.

“Percy,” I greeted him with a smile, “how did you do?” though I had an idea by his smile that he’d done well.

“See for yourself” he said and slid the paper across the counter to me. I saw the number on the front, but I went through the whole test to see his work. It was good, it was really good, he’d truly taken in what we’d gone over in the last couple of days, and he’d scored a 78. I was really proud of him.

“Percy, this is great, I’m so proud of you, well done!” I exclaimed, “Your mom is in the back you should tell her.” I said and he nodded taking his paper back and making his way to the office at the back.

“Looks like you need to pack.” Piper said to me smiling.

“Apparently so” I said smiling, not because I was looking forward to going home, but because Percy had achieved a good grade.

“Anyone would think you were looking forward to going and not burning holes in floor with your pacing last night with that smile.” She said and raised an eyebrow at me.

“I’m still nervous about the trip, I’m just really glad he did well on his test.” I said to her.

“uh-huh” she replied.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, she didn’t answer she just shook her head and smiled at me, before going to serve a customer.

* * *

About halfway through my shift the door chimed and in walked a man with short salt and pepper coloured hair with a little girl who had similar coloured hair and who could only be his daughter.

“Dad, it’s fallen out, it’s ruined” the little girl said to him.

“I’m sure mom will be able to fix it, let’s not panic hey?” he said in a reassuring tone as he made his way to the counter.

“Hi,” He said to me, “Is Mrs. Blofis in the back office?” he asked.

“I’ll get her” Piper called from behind me, and the man nodded his thanks as he lifted his daughter up onto one of the counter stools.

“I like your hair” I said to her and I noticed her dad winced a little, at my comment.

“But it’s ruined” the little girl said to me.

“How so?” I asked, it looked really pretty to me, she had a really pretty side French braid, it showed off the silver and the black of her hair really well, almost as if it had been highlighted. Before she could tell me, Mrs. Blofis greeted the man with a kiss on the cheek. Immediately I realised, why I had noticed them as they walked in, I had seen him before, he was Mrs. Blofis’ husband.

“Hey hunny, what’s wrong?” She asked him and I realised that with Mrs. Blofis being Percy’s mom that this must be his stepdad and little sister.

“Her hair bobble snapped on the way home from school and now apparently it’s ruined, and you know how well I braid hair. I brought her straight to you because if anyone can put it back to how it was, it’s you.” He said to his wife, who was wearing a rather amused look on her face.

“I’m sure we can manage something” She said, “Estelle, come with me, and let’s see if we can’t solve the problem.”

The little girl, Estelle, immediately jumped down from the stool at the counter and followed Mrs. Blofis back into her office. Mr. Blofis took his daughter’s empty stool at the counter.

“Can I get you something to drink Mr. Blofis?” I asked.

“A large black coffee, please” he replied.

I made him a large black coffee and he thanked me when I set it down on the counter in front of him.

* * *

**Piper’s P.O.V**

I was emptying the dishwasher when I heard Mrs. Blofis and her daughter discussing her hair problem in her office.

“How’s that Estelle?” Mrs. Blofis asked.

“Thanks mom” Estelle replied but she sounded disappointed.

“It’s not the same I know. You’ll have to ask your brother to do your hair again when he’s home.” Mrs. Blofis said.

Percy? Can braid hair? Wait until I tell Annabeth!

* * *

Annabeth and I walked home from the coffee shop just after six.

“I’m telling you Annabeth, Mrs. Blofis said she’d have to ask her brother to do her hair again, and Percy said the other day, that she was his mom, so unless they have another brother, that Percy hasn’t told you about, he braided her hair!” I exclaimed.

“I’m failing to see why it’s such a big deal Piper.” She said to me.

“Annabeth! Come on! He braids his sister’s hair, he decorates the shop for his mom, admittedly with your help, and he sends apology flowers because him mom tells him too! It’s one more thing that would make him a really good boyfriend.” I tell her.

“Then why don’t you date him Piper.” She said and I could tell she didn’t mean it. She was just nervous about phoning her dad when we got home.

“First off I’m already seeing Jason and he’s amazing, second I meant a really good boyfriend for you!”

“I know what you meant Piper,” She said distractedly as we reached home, she sighed as she opened the door to our apartment. “I’m sorry Piper, I’m just nervous about calling my dad, I know you’re just trying to help.” She said and before I could respond she disappeared into her room.

Trying to help? She really must be distracted. I would have to find another way to help Annabeth see how good Percy was, for her.

I left Annabeth to phone home in her room and turned on the TV while texting Jason to see if we were still on for our date tonight.

* * *

“I had a really great time tonight.” I said to Jason as he walked me to the door of the apartment, he didn’t need to, but he had insisted even though he’d parked his car in front of the building.

“Me too, you’re still coming to the game tomorrow night, right?” He asked me.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it, I’m meeting up with Hazel and we’re dragging Annabeth along too.” I told him.

“Annabeth doesn’t like basketball?” he asked.

“I don’t really know whether she likes it or not, I’ve never asked. She’s been so distracted by her weekend trip, I thought it might give her a break from worrying about it.”

“I still can’t believe Percy managed to get a 78 on his exam, y’know Thalia calls him Kelp Head for a reason.” He said.

“I thought it was to do with working at the aquarium.” I confessed and he smiled and shook his head, apparently not.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” he said before he leaned down and kissed me, butterflies erupted in my stomach.

“Yeah,” I said breathlessly “I’ll see you tomorrow” I smiled.

I put the key in the door and opened it as he wandered back down the hallway, when I heard Annabeth laughing “Percy, stop it!”

Jason clearly heard it too because he stopped in his tracks and returned to my side, pressing a finger to my lips in a ‘shush’ motion, I opened the door further, as quietly as I could.

Jason and I didn’t move, we stood silently in the doorway. Percy held Annabeth by the waist with one hand and he was tickling her with the other as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Could they be any more obvious? I looked to Jason and rolled my eyes, he smiled and shook his head, then kissed my check, and whispered, “text me how it ends.” Before departing once again from the front of the apartment.

“Not until you say it!” Percy declared and he resumed tickling Annabeth.

“Percy!” Annabeth exclaimed and it was really nice to see her smile again, she’d been so nervous before I left on my date, I was glad that, at least, had subsided.

“Say it Annabeth, and I’ll let go” He said again, she was really stubborn though, I didn’t think she’d give in anytime soon.

I closed the door, as quietly as I could and turned back to face the pair of them. They’d broken apart, unfortunately I hadn’t been as quiet as I had hoped.

“Hey Piper, how was your date?” Annabeth asked a little breathlessly.

“It was great, I wasn’t aware we were expecting company?” I said questioningly as I raised an eyebrow at her. I was only teasing though.

“Sorry,” Percy said, “I really was just leaving, I was just dropping off a thank you gift.”

“Oh no, I didn’t mean-“ I started.

“I know” He smiled “But I have an early morning class, so I do need to get going, goodnight.” He said to Annabeth who said goodnight in turn before he left.

“Sorry Annabeth” I said taking off my coat.

“Piper, it’s fine really” She said smiling at me.

“He certainly brightened up your mood, what did he give you a thank you kiss?” I teased and got a cushion to the head for my troubles.

“No, he brought cookies” She said gesturing the tin on the coffee table.

“Are they good?” I asked.

“I don’t know I haven’t had one yet.”

“Well let’s try them and you can tell me how your phone call went and what that was all about.” I said opening the tin on the table and offering it to Annabeth.

* * *

**Percy’s P.O.V**

After I told Annabeth and my mom about my grade, both of whom were really pleased, I headed home to bake Annabeth some cookies to say thank you. It was the least I could do.

“Hey Perce, what do you reckon the button-down shirt or a t-shirt?” Frank asked as I made the cookie dough.

“I’m going to say t-shirt, I’m not sure how effective riding a horse will be in a button-down shirt.” I replied, not that I knew much about riding horses.

“Good call – which one do you think Hazel will like most?” He asked and I could tell he was nervous.

“Frank you’ve been friends with Hazel for years she’s probably seen most of your t-shirts. Pick one that you remember she made a comment about.” I tell him.

“Should I have bought a new one?” He asked, and I stopped what I was doing.

“No Frank, come on you’ll be late to pick her up at this rate.” I said, going into his room and picking up his purple super dry shirt from his bed. “Here, put this one on, and get going you said you’d pick her up at three, you’ve got ten minutes to get there.”

“Thanks, Perce” He said hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head and grabbing his keys.

“Have fun!” I called just before the door closed. I really did hope that they both had fun, as I went back to making the cookies for Annabeth.

* * *

I was packing my suitcase for Friday because I had a full-on day tomorrow and I knew I wouldn’t have time to pack it in the morning on Friday either, when my phone buzzed.

**_Annabeth:_ ** _Cookies are delicious thank you!_

_Why are they blue?_

I smiled. I knew she’d ask.

**_Percy:_ ** _Family tradition._

_I’ll explain on the plane!_

_Glad you liked them :)_

I would have explained via text, but it was probably too long a story to tell, and I had to finish packing. Annabeth told me she had two twin brothers that were twelve and my mom had always taught me not to turn up to someone’s house without a gift. I had planned on staying in a hotel, but Annabeth said her dad had insisted that her friend would stay with them. I wondered if he knew his daughter’s friend was a guy. Not that we were more than friends, but in my experience that doesn’t normally matter, and I wanted to make a good impression.

I was going to pick up a set of NYU hoodies for them all, as a thank you for letting me stay. I hoped that they liked them. I debated getting them something from the aquarium, but thought, as Annabeth actually attended NYU, it would be better to go with the hoodies.

I didn’t really know what Annabeth’s family liked to do, so I packed a smart outfit in case we ate at a restaurant, I packed mostly t-shirts, a couple of pairs of jeans and a couple of hoodies. I had looked up the weather forecast with Annabeth earlier and she had said although it wasn’t as cold in San Francisco as New York, it was still cold. I also packed a pair of swimming shorts because you never know. As well as the books I wouldn’t need for classes tomorrow that I promised Annabeth I would take to study for my finals. I ended up with a pretty large duffel bag – thankfully, I was also allowed a carryon bag. I’d pack that Friday morning with the essentials like my passport and what not.

* * *

It was after ten when Frank returned from his date and he had the biggest smile on his face.

“So, how’d it go?” I asked in a teasing manner, but I did genuinely want to know how it went.

“It was great” he said beaming from ear to ear.

I gestured for him to carry on and he did.

“So, I was really nervous when I got to her door, but it was all worth it when she opened the door.” He said his eyes glazed over as he got lost in the memory. “She was wearing jodhpurs and riding boots and then a hoody on top, she looked great.”

“Okay Frank remembering she’s still my cousin let’s move it on” I teased, and he blushed bright red, but he knew I was teasing.

“We went up to the ranch in long island as you know, it took about an hour to get there and I was really nervous, so Hazel started most of the conversations. But she didn’t seem to mind, it actually worked out really well. She’s brilliant on a horse. I knew she rode but I didn’t realise how well she did. Any way I caught up with her and we’d rode for a couple of hours before we made our way back to the ranch. There’s a large oak tree, not far from the stables, where I had set up the picnic with candles earlier and we sat ate and then I drove her home.” He told me.

“And?” I asked getting the impression the story was incomplete.

“I might have kissed her after walking her to her door.” He confessed.

“Zhang! My man! I bet she had a great time!” I said and I know Hazel will have had an amazing time.

Hazel and I are pretty close, well, all the cousins were, even Hazel’s brother Nico, who was studying in Los Angeles for the semester on a student exchange thing, that his course offers. We’d had a cousin chat group that we kept in touch on before we all found ourselves in New York. We still use it.

I’d always lived here, Thalia and Jason used to live in Virginia until we were five, then their parents separated, and Jason and Thalia were separated for a while, and then they found each other again here. Hazel and Nico used to live in LA with their dad before they applied for college here in New York. It was pretty cool having them all here, in the same city. We’d all reconnected, Thalia had obviously graduated last year being a year older than the rest of us, but it was great to be in touch with them all.

Because of all of that, I knew Hazel would have had a great time on her date with Frank. Frank wasn’t wrong the other day when he said she liked horses, she used to ride when she was younger, but life took her away from it. Getting to reconnect with that hobby would have been great for her and the picnic sounded good too. I was happy for them. I couldn’t wait to know, how Hazel thought the date went, I hoped she used the cousin chat for that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ~Author’s Note ~  
> Hi All, if you’ve taken the time to read the first chapter please let me know what you thought! I will update again soon!  
> Stay safe and happy reading,  
> Believer1991


End file.
